Dunia Yaoi
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Kisah tentang dunia ilegal. Uhm, Authornya bego bikin summary, pokoknya SasuxNaru, ItaxSasu, KakuxHi, GaaraxIta, dll. Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, OOC, OC, rate M Yang punya trauma sama rate M, jangan coba-coba. update chapter 4
1. Kau Hanya Milikku

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, OOC, OC, dan mungkin ini disebut yang namanya Sasuke POV _(baru belajar tentang istilah fanfic)_. Maaf kalau gaje dan banyak typo.

Selamat membaca…

"Jadi jika reaksi HCl digabungkan dengan bla bla bla…"

Suara Orochimaru-Sensei terdengar seperti bacotan tak berarti di telingaku. Sekali-sekali aku ingin memperkosanya, mencabulinya, membunuhnya, mengulitinya, kemudian membuang tulang ke laut. Lebih enak memandang si Sweety yang ada di sampingku saja, sudah manis, imut, lucu pula. Ingin sekali aku manidurinya sekarang juga.

Aku melirik Naruto yang hampir tertidur karena penjelasan Orochimaru-Sensei. Yang asal kalian tahu, **DIA-ADALAH-GURU-PALING-MEMBOSANKAN! **

Perlahan kusandarkan kepalaku pada pundak Naruto, pura-pura tertidur, siapa tau dia…

_Ah~ sudahlah…_

Naruto terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan terbelalak.

"Sa-sasuke… ada Orochimaru-Sensei… ja-jangan tidur…" ucapnya terbata. Aku berusaha tak menghiraukannnya, walaupun aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ini seperti mimpi, aku bisa satu meja dengan Dobe. Apalagi di barisan paling belakang, pojok pula, benar-benar tempat duduk idamanku~

"Te-teme… kau ingat kan saat pelajaran Orochimaru-Sensei kemarin? Kau tertidur dan aku hampir melepas celanaku karena itu-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti, itu karena tanganku sudah mulai membuka resleting celana Naruto dan kumasukkan ke dalam. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan panjang di dalam sana. Kubelai perlahan kemudian memijatnya, sementara kepalaku masih bersandar di pundak Naruto. Kulirik dia sebentar. Ia tampak tegang dan berkeringat, yang paling mengejutkan saat kulihat wajahnya yang merona merah dan sangat jelas kalau dia sedang menahan desahannya.

"Te-teme… hentikan…" bisiknya pelan.

Aku masih mengacuhkannya dan mulai lagi membelainya lebih lembut. Kurasa ia makin terangsang karena aku merasakan kejantanannya makin mengejang dan mengeras. Aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu yang basah mulai keluar.

"Te-teme… aku hampir… ssshh…" desahnya tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Tangan ku hampir terjepit karenanya dan seluruh isi kelas langsung memandang ke arah kami berdua, begitu pula Orochimaru-Sensei.

"Ada apa Naru-Chan?" tanyanya sok baik, padahal dalamnya _omes_. Dia sungguh adalah guru termesum yang pernah ada. _Hallow~ kalian mendengarku kan?_

Kutatap Naruto makin kacau. Saat itu wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Pa-pak guru, sa-saya… mau ke belakang…" ucapnya terbata. Orochimaru-Sensei mengangguk kemudian tersenyun.

"Keluarlah…" katanya kemudian.

Aku merasa curiga, jangan-jangan dia naksir Naruto-ku (?).

Naruto segera keluar ruangan.

"Naruto?" kiba melirik Naruto yang lewat di sebelah mejanya dengan heran.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Shino ikut heran.

"Oh, bu-bukan apa-apa. Mungkin aku salah lihat." jawab Kiba ragu.

"Naruto!" panggil Orochimaru-Sensei sebelum Naruto sempat keluar. Kulihat Naruto berhenti.

"A-ada apa sensei?" katanya tanpa menoleh. Orochimaru-Sensei mendekati Naruto perlahan. Semua mata kini memandang kedua insan guru-murid yang terlihat mesra. Orochimaru-Sensei mendekatkan suaranya ke telingan Naruto.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengiris lidah panjang sensei cabul _itu_ kemudian memotong kepalanya, selanjutnya kuhancurkan dengan hammer hingga otaknya remuk tak tersisa. Guru brengsek! Makiku dalam hati. Berani-beraninya dia menggodai Dobe ku!

"sepertinya Orochimaru-Sensei membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto," ucap Sai pelan yang duduk di depanku. Samar, tapi aku dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Kembali kulirik Naruto sebentar. Dia makin memerah dan tiba-tiba langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"BRENGSEEEKK! " bentakku tiba-tiba menunjuk guru bejat _itu_ dengan jari tengahku. Lagi-lagi semua mata memandang ke arahku. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka, aku langsung berlari menerjang guru brengsek itu dan meninju muka pucatnya. Darah sedikit keluar di ujung bibirnya, tapi apa peduliku, walau dikata dia guruku atau semacamnya, yang berani mengganggu Dobeku tak akan kuampuni!

Aku langsung keluar kelas dan mengejar Naruto.

"Dapat!" aku melihatnya menuju ke toilet.

**BRAAAAKKK**

Belum sempat Naruto masuk, pintu toilet sudah kegebrak terlebih dahulu. Kutatap dia yang tertunduk, walau samar karena tertutup rambut pirangnya, tapi aku masih dapat melihat wajahnya yang merona merah bagai tomat.

"Te-teme… aku…" ucapnya pelan. Sepelan apapun dia berucap, aku selalu dapat mendengarnya dan tahu apa yang dia inginkan, karena dia adalah Dobe-ku, sejak dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya…

Kurangkul bahu mungilnya untuk masuk ke dalam toilet, dengan sangat pelan ia menurut padaku.

Kuhentakkan agak keras tubuhnya ke dinding toilet yang dingin. Ia masih menunduk, kuhimpit dia dengan kedua tanganku.

"Naruto…" panggilku mendekati wajahnya. Ia dengan cepat merespon dan mendongak ke arahku. Wajahnya masih tetap merona, rasa panas mulai meyelimutiku.

Kucium dia dengan tak sabaran, kujilat bibirnya, kumulai melumat dan menghisap bibir manisnya.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, menyerahkan seleuruh kesadarannya padaku, semenya…

Aku masih terus menghisap bibirnya yang lembut. Perlahan mulai kubuka kembali resleting celana Naruto. Kuturunkan celananya hingga bagian bawahnya tak terlindungi karena akulah yang akan melundungi Dobeku. Dan tentu saja aku tak melupakan satu hal yang penting, kubelai kejantanannya yang ada di bawah secara perlahan.

Sementara bibirku mulai menelusuri ke bawah sampai pada leher. Kubuat beberapa kiss mark di sana, walaupun bekasku yang kemarin masih melekat di situ.

Dobeku adalah yang paling baik. Dia tak pernah menolak setiap apa yang aku lakukan padanya, bahkan dia berusaha agar aku selalu nyaman bersamanya.

Kuhentikan aktifitasku sebentar. Kuhenyakkan tubuhnya di atas kloset.

"Te-teme…?" tanyanya bingung. Aku mulai merendahkan tubuhku agar dapat sampai di bagian bawah Naruto. Kusentuh barangnya perlahan dan siap kumasukkan.

"Te-teme! Tunggu!" jeritnya menghentikan gerakanku.

Alisku saling bertaut. "Ada apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Le-lepaskan yang di belakang dulu…" pintanya memelas.

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah belakang Naruto. Kulihat di rektumnya masih melekat sebuah alat yang kemarin kusuruh pakai. Tak kusangka dia benar-benar memakainya.

Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya, sementara Naruto makin menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Kubalik posisi Naruto, kusentuh pantatnya perlahan.

"Dobe, buka kakimu sedikit," ucapku pelan. Naruto dengan menurut membuka selakangannya. Kutarik perlahan alat yang ada di dalam rektum Naruto.

"Erghh," dia mengerang. Aku makin tersenyum melihatnya.

Kutarik lebih lembut agar dia juga merasa nyaman. Alat itu cukup panjang, pasti dia sangat menderita.

Setelah barang manis itu kukeluarkan, langsung kubuka celanaku dan kumasukkan kejantananku dalam rektum Naruto. Dia makin mengerang heboh, sedangkan aku langsung memaju-mundurkan gerakanku perlahan.

"Ssshhh… ahh… Te-teme…" desahnya pelan. Aku senang melihatnya begitu karena dia terlihat lebih eksotis daripada biasanya.

Aku tak pernah rela jika Dobe-ku disentuh oleh orang lain. Termasuk…

"Dobe katakan…" bisikku makin mempercepat gerakan in-out.

"Ahn… nhh…" desahnya makin heboh.

"Ayo Dobe, katakan…!" desakku tak sabaran.

"Ka-katakan apa Teme, nhh…?" tanyanya disela desahan manisnya.

"Katakan siapa yang kau suka, katakan siapa yang kau cinta, yang kau puja, dan siapa yang selalu ada di hatimu…" jawabku bertubi-tubi dan mulai kasar.

"Arggh…" jeritnya. "Ka-kau Teme… hanya kau…" katanya dengan penuh penderitaan.

"Lalu apa yang ular brengsek itu bisikkan padamu tadi?" tanyaku mengintrogasi sambil memelankan gerakan.

"Di-dia sshh…" ucapnya putus karena desahan.

"Katakan!" desakku lagi.

"Di-dia mengajakku per-pergi ke hotel…" ucapnya mulai takut.

Rasanya hatiku benar-benar terbakar. Makin kupercepat gerakanku dengan kasar. Naruto kembali mendesah dan mengerang heboh.

"Ta-tapi Teme… sum-sumpah… aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu…" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dengan penuh ketulusan.

_DEG_

Hatiku berdetak pelan. Aku baru menyadari kalau Dobeku benar-benar hanya milikku. Betapa bodohnya diriku yang meragukan cintanya, maafkan aku Dobe… pikirku menyesal.

"Iya, bagus Dobe, aku juga hanya akan selalu jadi milikmu." ucapku melanjutkan aktifitasku dengan lebih lembut dan tenang. Naruto tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Di sebuah ruangan besar, gelap, dan penuh dengan orang-orang kalangan kriminal, mafia, penjahat, ilegal, dll.

Ya, ini adalah tempat pelelangan, lebih tepatnya pelelangan ilegal.

"Penawaran dimulai dari 50 ryo," seorang pria bercadar memulai tawarannya. Puluhan orang, bahkan ribuan orang mafia mulai ribut mengeluarkan uang mereka untuk membeli _'barang'_ yang ada di atas podium.

"Ini adalah barang indah yang hanya bisa didapat sekali dalam sepuluh tahun! Lihatlah kulit putihnya begitu mulus dan lembut, bibirnya begitu merah menggoda dan rambutnya juga tampak merah menyala bagai darah segar…" kembali muncul seorang pria dengan silver hair style, jas hitamnya tampak terlipat rapi, licin, dan wangi~

"Hidan, kenpa kau ada di sini?" pria bercadar tadi mulai bertanya geram.

"Ayolah Kakuzu, kau itu tidak cocok untuk jadi penawar _'barang'_ biar aku yang menunjukkan pada para penonton haus itu, sedangkan kau cukup mematok harga tinggi dan memilih dari mereka siapa yang punya kantong tertebal." Hidan berargumen, sementara Kakuzu sudah mulai lagi bertawar-menawar dengan para mafia haus nafsu yang berjuta banyaknya.

"Baiklah, tuan yang ada di belakang 500 ryo. Ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi?" ucapnya melihat tempat duduk penonton nan gelap gulita.

"Tuan-tuan, cobalah lihat lebih detail lagi, di tubuh _'barang'_ ini tak ada cacat sedikitpun," Hidan kembali memamerkan anak yang dia sebut sebagai _'barang'_, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi dengan benang sehelaipun. Anak _itu_ tetap diam tak melawan, matanya ditutup dengan kain sehingga dia tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Dan yang paling mempesona adalah, MATAnya!" Hidan berteriak heboh sambil membuka penutup mata anak itu. Semua pandangan penonton tertuju pada mata emerald indah berkilau bagai berlian hidup milik anak tadi.

Sedangkan anak yang baru mendapat cahaya _itu_ mulai mengerjapkan matanya, melihat sekeliling yang dipenuhi mafia berbaju hitam. Hatinya mulai takut. Sinar lampu begitu menyilaukan mata dan hanya menyorotnya yang telanjang bulat.

"Bisakah kau berpose lebih hot?" tanya Hidan bosan. Dengan menurut, anak tadi langsung memposisikan diri duduk manis dengan ekspresi innocent andalannya.

"Bodoh," decak Hidan menepuk jidatnya. "Kakuzu, bantu aku," Hidan memanggil patnernya. Dengan cepat Kakuzu datang. Hidan membuka selakangan anak tadi dari belakang, sementara Kakuzu dengan cekatan memainkan _'milik'_ anak tadi.

Si anak mendesah heboh, wajahnya pun merona merah. Semua penonton terpaku melihatnya, dan kembali tergiur untuk mendapatkan _'barang'_ incaran mereka dan tentunya dengan harga yang lebih tinggi. Hidan dan Kakuzu tersenyum kompak.

Beralih ke atas ruangan pelelangan, di sana juga terdapat ruangan khusus hanya untuk tamu atau orang penting. Di Ruangan itu terdapat sebuah jendela kaca bening yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat pelelangan kotor dan ,mejijikkan di bawah sana.

"Itachi, apa kau merasa sedih?" tanya seorang pria pada Itachi yang dari tadi hanya duduk tak bergeming. "Tidakkah? Menark sekali, kupikir kau mencintai uke mu itu setelah hampir satu tahun bersama. Tak kusangka kau bahkan tak merasa sedih sedikit pun…" ucapnya lagi.

_Kembali sunyi…_

_**Krik… kriiik…**_

"Ayolah Itachi, jangan diam saja~" pria tadi menatap lekat-lekat mata Itachi yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak ada hubungan lagi dengan Gaara," tanggap Itachi yang akhirnya buka mulut. Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Baiklah, tuan yang ada di tengah! 80.000.000 RYO! _'benda'_ ini resmi anda dapatkan!" Kakuzu memukul kopernya _(tepatnya palu berbentuk menyerupai koper)_ dan Gaara resmi menjadi milik seorang pria berambut putih dengan satu mata tertutup…

HATAKE KAKASHI…

Pria terkaya, pemilik 'Mangekyoushi Sharingan Comproration'. Sebenarnya itu bukan perusahaan ilegal, tapi Kakashi yang baru diangkat menjadi pemimpin karena ayahnya Sakumo Hatake yang sakit keras lebih menyukai dunia gelap seperti mafia. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di tempat pelelangan ilegal bersama dengan anjing-anjing brengsek.

"Wah, wah, wah, akhirnya Gaara-Chan akan benar-benar pergi, lho… tenang saja kau pasti akan dapat yang baru, Itachi." pria tadi kembali berkomentar. Ia melirik Itachi yang masih saja diam. "Maafkan aku Itachi, aku tak bermaksud menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Gaara-Chan, tapi dia adalah salah satu dari sekian _'barang'_ yang memiliki nilai jual tinggi." ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ini buka urusanmu," Itachi menatap wajah pria di sampingnya dengan mata merahnya. Walaupun tertutup bayangan dan hanya kegelapan yang dapat ia lihat. "Kakashi orang yang baik, aku yakin Gaara akan lebih bahagia bersamanya." sambungnya yang kemudian segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan pelelangan busuk itu ataupun dengan Gaara.

"Kasihan sekali kau…" pria tadi melihat Gaara yang ada di bawah sana. Sebentar lagi dia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Itachi untuk selamanya.

Sementara di bawah sana…

"I-itachi-Kun…" bisik Gaara pelan. Apa kau tak akan menolongku kali ini… pikirnya. Ia mendongak ke atas, melihat tempat duduk Itachi yang sudah kosong. Hanya senyuman di tengah kegelapan yang dapat ia lihat. Senyuman seorang pria yang sudah membuat hidupnya menderita selama ini. Darahnya mulai mendidih.

"UWWAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" jeritnya kehilangan kendali.

Tbc

Maafkan Hikari (nama panggilan author) yang hanya bisa membuat fic gaje, abal, dan isinya gak karuan. Mohon dimaklumi, dan arigato Minna-San yang sudah mau baca ficku, apalagi sampai mau review dan mem-fave fic ku sebelumnya…


	2. Rencana Dimulai!

_Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning : Rate M, Hard Yaoi, Bl, Ooc, Au, Typo(s), bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan tekan icon back. Arigatou… ^^_

_Dunia Yaoi : HikariOzaki Present_

**Balasan review :**

_Tapi, sebelumnya arigatou sudah merelakan untuk mereview. Gomen updatenya telat sangat! Sembilan bulan baru update… m(_'_)m_

Dako Chan : arigatou. Gomen gak bisa fast update… *nunduk 90 derajat* m(_'_)m

himawari Ichinomiya : iya. Hikari-chan juga boleh, ^^a ini bukan fic pertama, kok, gomen typo(s)nya banyak sangat, saya tidak ada computer/laptop, jadi gak sempet ngedit… #ngeles

Szhoka : yare-yare juga! XD itu apa artinya sih? =="a iya. Kalo nggak dipotong nanti jadi puanjaaaaang banget. Tapi, di chapter 2 ini gak saya potong semua, walau bukan SasuxNaru… gomen, ya… ^,^a

Micon : iya… :') saya suka kok sama SasuxNaru, tapi, mungkin karena saya ini dulu lebih sering buat fic humor, jadi gak PeDe buat fic yang rate M begitu… hehe

_ : banyak banget complain pair… waduw.. maap kalau _crack pair_… hehe, lain kali gak dipotong deh, ^^a ok! Ini udah update!

Uchiha-namikaze Yui : salam kenal yui-san… ^^ iya, saya usahakan lebih _hot _di chapter 2 ini. Hehe ^^a

M : arigatou… ^^ ini sudah update…

Ayyuhyuuga : iya. Gak papa. Lain kali _log-in_ ya… #apaansih? Apah? O.O dikau membaca semua fic ku? *sujud2, sembah2 DJ* #plak. Sankyu! XD iya, aku usahain SasuxNaru yang _hot._ Tapi, gak sekarang…

k'sai : makasih, makasih… XD iya, ini juga lanjut kok… ^^a

___yang lain, silahkan lihat di PM masing-masing… ^^ _ok! mulai ceritanya!  


**Play On!**

-oo0oo-

Di sebuah Toilet cowok sekolah.

_**On of Sasuke POV.**_

"Teme, nanti antar aku pulang, ya… aku takut dengan…"

"Ular brengsek itu?" tanyaku menebak. Naruto menunduk, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Bakiklah, aku tak akan membiarkan ular brengsek itu mengganggumu," kataku dengan penuh keyakinan. Naruto tersenyum manis. Benar-benar membuat _mood_ku bertambah bagus saja. "Dobe," panggilku dengan penuh gairah dan mendekati Naruto lagi, hendak menciumnya, tapi, tiba-tiba gerakanku dihentikan oleh lengan ramping Naruto.

"Ja-jangan, Teme… sakit…" rintihnya memelas hampir menangis.

Aku terdiam. Berusaha menahan keinginanku. "Baiklah, cepat pakai seragammu, anak-anak pasti sudah pulang." kataku tersenyum kecil. Naruto mengangguk, dan segera memakai seragamnya.

Yah, sejak tadi pagi sampai kelas usai, aku dan Naruto bermain nafsu di Toilet.

"Teme…" bisiknya tiba-tiba.

"Ya? Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyaku menatap lekat pada safir Naruto, kembali kurasakan _mood_ku untuk menidurinya menggebu-gebu di dadaku.

"Sakit…" ucapnya memelas.

"Mananya yang sakit?" tanyaku perhatian. Naruto menunjukkan pantatnya yang memang sejak tadi pagi menjadi sasaran nafsuku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Kenapa tersenyum, Teme? Sakit, tau!" katanya ngambek, menggembungkan pipi tembemnya. _Kami-sama! Dia imut sekali…_

"Iya. Baiklah, ayo naik," ucapku merendahkan tubuh dan dengan senang hati, Naruto pun naik ke punggungku.

"Gendong aku sampai rumah," pintanya tersenyum nakal.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah sampai rumah, biarkan aku menginap," tantangku dengan senyum _omes _yang mulai terkembang. Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya lagi.

"Teme mesum," ujarnya menggelitiki tubuhku. Tapi, percuma saja, aku tak merasa geli sedikitpun, karena setiap hari juga aku selalu menjadi sasaran gelitikannya.

"Hahaha!" tawaku nista. "Cepat, pegangan yang erat," kataku dengan bosan. Dan Naruto pun langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat. _Astaga! Aku nyaris tak bias bernafas dibuatnya…_

Kugendong dia keluar Toilet, melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang sudah sepi sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Kulihat sebuah mobil Nissan Juke hitam melegam menungguku. Aku tahu siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Aku segera menghampiri mobil tersebut, sebelum sebuah suara jelek memanggil namaku yang agung.

"SASUKE~!" panggilnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat seorang anak sebaya denganku. Mata violetnya menerawang ke arahku. Suaranya yang cempreng membuatku muak mendengarnya.

"Sasuke~!" panggilnya lagi, makin mendekat menghampiriku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan ketus.

"Aku mau ikut pulang. Boleh, ya? Ya? Ya?" pintanya dengan bling bling memenuhi ruang wajahnya.

_HOEK_

Aku benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Ogah!" tolakku cuek dan kembali berjalan.

"Tapi, hari ini Itachi-san memanggilku…" ucapnya lagi dengan memelas. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah," kataku dengan bosan yang akhirnya mengijinkannya, itu karena dia bilang kakakku, Itachi Uchiha yang memintanya. Dia langsung mengekor di belakangku.

"Oe? Naru-chan? Kenapa digendong begitu?" tanyanya heran mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku sa-" Naruto gelagapan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukasku cepat.

"Aih~ aih~ Sasuke galak sekali~" ucapnya dengan nada genit yang dibuat-buat. Aku makin muak mendengarnya.

Kubuka pintu mobil depan. "Aniki, apa kau ada uruan dengan anak ini?" tanyaku mengintrogasi kakakku sambil menoleh kearah anak yang sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Itachi-saaaaaaan~!" teriak anak itu tiba-tiba langsung nyolot mendorongku, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto yang tengah aku gendong. _Sialan!_ Umpatku dalam hati.

Saat kulihat, kakakku nampak tersenyum ketika bertemu pandang dengan anak tadi.

"Hai, Sui-chan," ucapnya tenang.

Aku cemberut melihatnya.

_Kenapa, sih? Kakakku mau sama anak bergigi tajam ini? Apa karena mengingatkannya pada Kisame-senpai? Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan._

Aku segera membuka pintu pintu mobil depan lebih lebar, maksud hati ingin mendorong si Gigi tajam ini masuk kedalam. Namun, gerakanku terhenti oleh suara kakakku.

"Tidak, Sasuke," ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Sasuke, biarkan Sui-chan duduk di belakang, bersamaku." lanjutnya.

"Hah?" aku cengang mendengarnya. " Lalu, siapa yang nyetir?" tanyaku mulai panik disertai kaget. Nampaknya Naruto pun cekikikan mendengar ekspresi kagetku, _dasar, Dobe._

"Kau. Kau menyetir di depan bersama dengan Naru-chan," jawabnya seenteng mengangkat jari. Dia pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan menarik Suigetsu masuk ke kursi belakang.

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang. Naruto terdiam memelukku dari belakang. "Te-Teme…" bisiknya pelan nan lembut, mengalun indah di telingaku. Aku tahu kalau dia mencemaskanku yang hampir ngamuk, karena aku dan dia tidak bisa bersama-sama duduk di belakang. Yah, kalian pasti tau kan enaknya duduk di belakang, bisa melalukan segala sesuatu dengan lebih leluasa, itu maksudku.

_Aku bersumpah, suatu saat akan menggantung si Gigi tajam itu ke tiang gantungan. Okey, jangan anggap serius kata-kataku tadi, tapi, mungkin saja itu benar-benar terjadi jika ada kesempatan tentunya._

Kembali kuturunkan Naruto perlahan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kututup pintu mobil, dan aku pun segera menyusul masuk lewat pintu yang satunya.

-oo0oo-

_Beberapa menit berlalu…_

"Ahh… I-Itachi-san… enh… hmhh… Itachi-san… pelan-pelan…" desah Suigetsu memenuhi ruangan mobil. Aku berusaha tak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyetir dengan tenang.

"Hah… enhhh… nhh… jangan di situ Itachi-san…" erangnya makin keras. Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya. Naruto pun juga menjadi enggan untuk menoleh ke arahku.

"Akh! Itachi-saaan! I-Itaaaiii~!"

"Woy! Bisa diam ga sih!" bentakku tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang, memberikan mereka yang duduk di belakang sebuah tatapan tajam. Tampak olehku, Suigetsu dan kakakku cengang mematung.

"TE-TEMEEE! AWAAASSS! ADA MOBIIILL!" jerit Naruto tiba-tiba menarik bajuku, aku langsung kembali fokus ke depan, dan kembali mengemudi. Tadi nyaris bertabrakan dengan sebuah Bus. Pasti si sopir bus sekarang sedang mencak-mencak.

Dan, benarlah, saat kutengokkan kepalaku keluar jendela mobil. Nampak seorang pria dengan semangat muda yang menggelora bersama dengan muridnya yang manis, namun juga norak, melempari mobilku dengan buah jeruk. Satu, hampir mengenai wajah gantengku, untung meleset beberapa inci. Aku terkekeh melihat mereka.

"Itachi-san, aku berisik, ya…" ucap Suigetsu lirih sambil menundukkan kepala. Kakakku hanya tersenyum simpul memandangnya. Aku dapat dengan jelas melihat ekspresi mereka berdua lewat kaca mobil yang ada di depanku, begitu pula Naruto, namun, dia terlalu enggan untuk menyaksikannya.

"Tidak, kok. Sui-chan tidak berisik, ataupun mengganggu, Sasuke memang terkadang sensi jika melihat orang lain bermesraan." balas Kakakku dengan senyuman tipis.

Aku tersinggung mendengar ucapannya. "Heh, kalau hanya potong kuku, tidak perlu sampai berteriak-teriak begitu, tau! Lebay!" tukasku kesal.

_Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri, kan? Masa hanya memotong kuku saja sampai berteriak histeris begitu? Benar-benar bikin esmosi,_ gerutuku kesal.

"Sasuke? Kenapa belok di sini?" tanya Kakakku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku mau antar Naruto dulu," jawabku ketus, sebenarnya dia sudah tau kenapa aku belok, _dasar…_

"Hmm…" Itachi tampak mengangguk pelan, seolah dia baru tahu dimana letak rumah Naruto.

"Te-teme…" ucap Naruto pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dan lembut di mataku, membuat gairahku mulai menderu-deru lagi. Tapi, aku harus menahannya, mana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha melakukan hal seperti itu didepan orang lain, apalagi Kakakku dan si Gigi tajam ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kuhentikan laju mobil.

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Suigetsu pelan. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke rumahnya yang tak begitu besar, sederhana menurutku.

"Ah, Dobe!" panggilku tiba-tiba. Naruto berhenti berlari dan menoleh kearahku.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jangan lupa makan dan mandi," ucapku _staycool_.

"I-iya, Teme," balas Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Lalu…" kataku lagi. Naruto terdiam.

"Lalu apa Teme?" tanyanya lagi tampak tak mengerti.

"Lalu jangan lupa _SMS_ aku nanti malam," lanjutku kemudian.

"I-iya!" balasnya dengan senyuman lucu dan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi tan-nya. Kemudian dia mulai berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku pun segera melanjukan kembali mobilku.

"Sasuke-"

"Aku tahu," potongku. Kakakku hanya tersenyum. Aku tahu kalau dia tadi mau bilang untuk jangan lupa mengantar Suigetsu pulang dulu. _Cih, menyebalkan._

Kulajukan mobil perlahan. Sementara, di belakang sana, Kakakku mulai bermain lidah dengan si Gigi tajam. Desahannya benar-benar membuatku terganggu.

Tak beberapa lama, tiba-tiba kuhentikan laju mobil dengan sangat keras. Kakakku dan Suigetsu nyaris tersungkur karena terlalu sibuk dengan _permainan_ mereka. Dalam hati aku tertawa puas.

"A… aduh, Sasuke, bisakah-"

"Udah sampai," potongku kesal.

Kulihat Suigetsu menengokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela mobil. Yah, itu rumahnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Itachi-san, aku pulang dulu, yah," ucap Suigetsu seraya turun dari mobil. Itachi menarik tangannya sebelum Suigetsu menjauh. Ia menarik Suigetsu ke dalam pelukannya. Menghimpit tubuh mungil Suigetsu dengan kedua kakinya, kemudian meluncurkan sebuah ciuman panas. Tangannya pun juga masuk ke dalam celana Suigetsu. Aku nyaris muntah melihatnya. _Kakak! Kenapa kau begitu bernafsu dengan makhluk nista ini?_ Geramku dalam hati.

"Ahh… aa… haahh…" Suigetsu tampak kepayahan dengan Kakakku, dan sepertinya Kakakku juga merasa kasihan pada Suigetsu. Ia melepas pelukannya dari si Gigi tajam itu.

"Bye, Sui-chan…" ucap Kakakku dengan genit. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Suigetsu yang mulai jauh.

_SINTING!_ Batinku kesal.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kuhentikan laju mobil di sebuah rumah mewah. Yah, itu adalah rumahku. Aku tinggal di sana bersama Kakakku dan seorang laki-laki sinting. _Ingin tahu? Silahkan masuk saja bersamaku_

Aku menyalakan klakson mobil dan seorang penjaga gerbang bernama Obito membukakan pintu gerbang. Segera kubawa mobil ke dalam dengan sembarangan, lalu aku pun keluar.

"Bawakan mobilnya!" perintahku melemparkan kunci mobil ke arah Obito.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda," jawabnya dengan sopan.

Kakakku pun keluar mobil dengan ekspresi tenang. _Fuh, berbeda sekali saat ia bersama Suigetsu, ck._

"Aku pulaaang!" ucapku membuka pintu rumah. Seseorang pria tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut kedatanganku.

"Selamat datang, Sasu-chan!" teriaknya genit. "Mana Itachi-_ku_?" tanyanya melihat ke belakangku. Saat dia melihat Kakakku, dia langsung memeluk Kakakku, mengendus tubuh kakakku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bau Itachi-_ku_ wangi…" ujarnya sambil terus menciumi leher Kakakku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakakku tak percaya, tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Iya." jawab lelaki itu manis.

Tiba-tiba Kakakku membuka baju pria itu, yang dibuka hanya menurut dengan parah. Setelah itu, Kakakku memasukkan salah satu kakinya di antara selakangan pria itu dan menggosoknya perlahan.

"Aaahh…hahhh…" desahnya menikmati gerakan Kakakku.

Sementara, tangan Kakakku mulai meraba tubuh serta memilin _nipple_ kecil kemerahan di dada pria tersebut.

"Erghhmm… arghhh…" erangnya makin menjadi hingga memenuhi rumah.

"MADARA HENTIKAN!" teriakku kesal. Pria tadi memandangku dengan tatapan sayu. Terlihat kalau dia hampir menangis. _Tapi, percuma saja. Tatapannya tak akan berguna di hadapanku._

"Madara, ke kamar saja, yuk!" pinta Kakakku sambil memainkan rambut panjang Madara. Madara mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan berganti menatap Kakakku dengan gairah menggoda.

"Ayo!" katanya. Detik berikutnya, senyuman sudah terkembang di sudut bibirnya dan langsung menarik lengan Kakakku ke kamarnya. Sementara aku ngeloyor ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Ini sudah hampir sore, dan perutku sudah seperti balon yang kehabisan udara.

Aku mengambil _steak_ di meja makan yang memang disediakan untukku. Kuambil _handphone_ dari saku, tampak dua pesan masuk. Dari Dobe rupanya. Aku tersenyum saat membaca pesannya.

* * *

**From :** Ramen-Kuning.

_Teme, hruzkah aq mmakai 'benda' ini lg? =.="_

* * *

Aku terkekeh membacanya.

* * *

**To :** Ramen-Kuning.

_Tidak usah._

* * *

Kembali balasan datang.

* * *

**From :** Ramen-Kuning.

_Dattebayo! ^,^/_

* * *

Aku kembali terkekek sambil menikmati makananku.

-oo0oo-

_**End of Sasuke POV.**_

Sementara di kamar Madara.

Itachi menidurkan Madara di kasur dan mulai mendekati bibir Madara. Namun, jari telunjuk Madara menghentikannya.

"Itachi, siapa yang _seme_?" tanyanya _innocent_. Itachi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kamu," jawabnya. Dan saat itu pula, Madara mendorong tubuh Itachi ke belakang. Menyebabkan posisi mereka berbalik.

Madara menurunkan celana Itachi dan langsung memasukkan _milik_nya.

"Sssshhh… aaahhh…" desahan Itachi mulai mengalun di telinga Madara dengan merdu. Sementara Madara meng-_in-out_, tangannya mulai menjamah _milik_ Itachi yang biasa masuk dalam mulut Gaara.

"Errgghh…" erang Itachi sekeras mungkin.

_Brak!_

_**On of Sasuke POV.**_

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" aku tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

Kulihat Kakakku sudah dimainkan oleh Madara. _Ck_, decakku kesal. "Bisakah kalian tidak berisik?" tanyaku cuek. Madara mengarahkan telunjuknya kearahku dan menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. Alisku bertaut tak mengerti. Tapi, aku turuti saja. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Kulirik Kakakku mendesah heboh. Wajahnya memerah dan kejantanannya menantang.

_Glek._

Pertama kali kulihat kakakku dalam kondisi dan _pose_ se-_hot_ itu.

"Buka celanamu Sasu-chan…" ujar Madara sambil menunjuk kearah celanaku.

Akupun menurut. Entah terkena segel apa sampai aku jadi jinak begini. Kulepas celanaku.

"Bekap mulut Itachi-_ku_ agar tidak berisik!" perintahnya member _instruksi_. Aku pun memposisikan berada di atas kakakku, kusodorkan _milik_ku pada mulutnya.

Perlahan dia mengulum _milik_ku dengan lincah dan gesit. _Pintar sekali Kakakku._ Batinku terkejut. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, aku nyaris _cum_ karena kocokannya yang kuat. Tapi, langsung kukeluarkan kejantananku, karena _milik_ku hanya untuk Dobe seorang. Kembali kudekati bibir Kakakku dan merasakan lidahnya dalam mulutku. Benar-benar _sense_ yang berbeda dengan Naru-chan_ku_. Ini lebih dewasa dan lebih gesit. Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaranku sendiri karena terlalu nikmat. Tapi, sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, langsung kulepas ciumanku dan aku pun memakai kembali celanaku.

"Mau kemana Sasu-chan?" tanya Madara.

"Aku hanya milik Naru-chan." jawabku meninggalkan mereka dengan pintu terbanting.

_**End of Sasuke POV.**_

Itachi kembali mengerang, merasakan _milik_ Madara yang terus menusuk dalam dirinya makin dalam. Tapi, erangan Itachi tak bertahan lama, karena sekarang bibirnya langsung ganti ditawan oleh ciuman panas dari Madara. Lidah mereka saling bertaut di dalam sana, _saliva_ saling bercampur untuk mengecap rasa nikmat antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Ehhmmph… haahh…" Itachi hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan _semen_nya di tangan Madara.

"Itachi jangan tidur dulu…" bisik Madara mengangkat tubuh Itachi berada di pangkuannya.

"Madara aku ingin mandi," ujar Itachi manja kembali memainkan rambut panjang Madara dengan nakal.

"Baiklah," balas Madara mengangkat tubuh Itachi. Mengeluarkan _milik_nya dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Madara menurunkan Itachi dalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi air sebelumnya dan menyalakan shower yang ada di atas bak. Air shower perlahan membasahi tubuh mereka berdua yang entah sejak kapan sudah tanpa busana.

Madara kembali menyentuh bibir Itachi dengan lidahnya. Masuk ke dalam dan melumatnya, sementara Itachi mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Madara, merasakan setiap tonjolan yang dimiliki _seme_nya.

Madara melepaskan ciumannya, tangannya yang bebas meraih sebuah botol shampoo dan membuka tutup segelnya. Ia menuangkan semua shampoo pada rambut Itachi. Satu botol shampoo! Kemudian menggosok rambut hitam Itachi hingga busa memenuhi kepala Itachi.

Kembali Madara menciumi dada, terus ke atas hingga mencapai bibir Itachi. Kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya hingga posisi Itachi di atasnya. Ia membelai bagian bawah Itachi, menggunakan kakinya untuk membuka selakangan Itachi lebih lebar. Menjamah kembali rektum Itachi dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah benda yang tak asing dia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan Itachi. Sebuah _vibrator_ panjang yang memang sudah ia taruh dalam bak mandi sebelumnya. Ia membuka paksa rektum Itachi dan langsung memasukkan alat tersebut . Madara kembali meraih sebuah _remote control_ untuk mengendalikan getaran alat tersebut.

"Arrgghh.. akkhh… nhh…" terdengar erangan Itachi menggema di seluruh ruangan. Membuat Sasuke merinding malam itu.

-oo0oo-

Pagi pukul 06.30 Naruto sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Hari ini Sasuke akan datang seperti biasa dengan motornya, dia akan menjemput Naruto untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, dan di saat seperti inilah yang dinantikan oleh Naruto. Karena dia bisa dengan erat memeluk tubuh jangkung Sasuke yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia tak sabar menantikan kedatangan Sasuke, bahkan kadang tersenyum-senyum sendirian.

_Bruuuum_

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berkilau menghampiri Naruto. _Tak biasanya menjemput dengan mobil?_ Pikir Naruto heran.

Seorang cowok keluar dari mobil itu, berbaju hitam, berlengan dan celana pendek, memakai topi yang menutup setengah matanya. Dari gayanya terlihat seperti anak _punk_. Tapi, agak mencurigakan. Cowok tadi berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau itu denganku." ucapnya singkat dan langsung menarik paksa lengan Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Si-siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya meronta. Namun, cowok tadi malah menarik makin kuat dan langsung menyeret Naruto ke dalam mobil di kursi belakang. Dia kemudian juga masuk.

"Yo! Kita sudah dapatkan dia! Cepat tancap gas!" teriakknya memerintah.

"Kau cerewet sekali!" bentak seorang cewek berambut pink panjang yang menyetir mobil. Ia kemudian langsung tancap gas.

"Pelan-pelan Tayuya, kau ini perempuan, ingat itu," nasehat Jiroubo yang duduk di sebelah Tayuya.

"Cih," decaknya kesal.

Sementara dibelakang duduk tiga orang cowok ditambah dengan Naruto yang desak-desakan.

"Wah, jadi ini anak yang diminta _Master_?" ucap seorang cowok lain mencengkeram dagu Naruto.

"Siapa kalian!" teriak Naruto mengelak.

"Tak usah banyak bacot, bocah!" bentak cowok tadi tak terima dan menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Hey, Sakon, hati-hati, dia sudah dipesan _Master_, lho! Lecet sedikit, kau hanya tinggal nama," sela seorang cowok berpakaian hitam tadi.

"Tenang saja Kidoumaru, aku tak melakukan hal diluar batas, kok, " elak Sakon membela diri.

"Melakukan diluar batas juga boleh, kok," potong seorang cowok yang lain. "Nah, kalo sama kak Ukon baru kau boleh bicara begitu," timpal Sakon semangat.

"Kalau dilihat, anak ini lumayan juga, lho, pantes _Master_ tertarik padanya." Ukon mulai mengamati tubuh ramping Naruto dengan seksama. Dia menarik celana Naruto dan melepasnya perlahan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Oeh? Kak Ukon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakon mulai protes.

"Aku hanya melepas celananya saja…" Ukon membela diri dengan polosnya.

"LEPASKAN AKUU!" teriak Naruto tak mau ketinggalan, dia meronta-ronta bagai Bison terbang (?).

"Hey, Nak! Bisakah kalian bertiga menyumpal mulut bocah itu!" Tayuya mulai _badmood_. Ia menyetir sembarangan sampai hampir menyerempet nenek-nenek yang naik vespa. Belakangan ini diketahui, bahwa nenek tersebut bernama Tsunade.

"Baiklah, Tayuya, jika itu perintahmu." Sakon tersenyum _omes_ dan membuka celananya sendiri. Terlihat _milik_nya yang panjang nan menawan dihadapan wajah Naruto. Ia cuma bisa cengang serta _syok_ karena hanya _milik_ Sasuke yang selalu ada dipandangannya selama ini.

Benda itu langsung di sodorkan pada mulut Naruto untuk mendapatkan hisapan nikmat. Tapi, tak semudah itu untuk menaklukkan _bocah kyuubi_, ia tentu saja mengelak. Namun, sayangnya perlawanan Naruto gagal karena dibawah sana Kidoumaru menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto, memilin pelan _milik_ Naruto. Mengakibatkan bocah _blonde_ itu mengerang pelan dan '_barang_' Sakon langsung masuk menerobos bibir merah Naruto.

_(Nb : agak membingungkan, tp semoga saja bisa diterima reader)._

"Ahh.." Sakon mulai mendesah nikmat.

"Wah, wah, jangan main-main Kidoumaru, cepat lepas celananya dalamnya!" perintah Ukon sok jadi bos seraya melepaskan celananya sendiri.

"Hmm… punya Ukon lebih kecil dari milik Sakon." ucap Kidoumaru mengamati dan _PLAK_.

Pipi kanan Kidoumaru langsung bengkak.

"Kak Ukon tega sekali…" isak Kidoumaru yang mewek mendadak.

"CEREWET!" tukas Ukon mulai kesal.

"Iya, iya." Kidoumaru langsung jinak dan dan melepas celana Naruto yang bergambar _teddybear._ "Kenapa aku merasa anak ini _feminim_ sekali, ya?" ucap Kidoumaru terheran-heran.

"Peduli amat! Mau _feminim_, kek, _tomboy_, kek, bencong, kek, yang penting aseek!" teriak Ukon segera memasukkan _milik_nya dalam lubang Naruto.

"Nhhh… hhh…" Naruto mendesah dan mengulum kejantanan Sakon yang ada di mulutnya makin dalam.

Di bawah sana, tampak Ukon mulai memaju-mundurkan gerakkannya

"Ahh… Nikmat sekali…" desahnya mendalami.

"Makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan yang suka sesame jenis, cih!" Tayuya mendecak kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan si cewek Suna itu?" tanya Jirobou. Spontan Tayuya langsung menendang kaki Jirobou hingga mengaduh kesakitan.

"Brengsek!" Tayuya _misuh-misuh_ karena disangkut-pautkan dengan Temari yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Hei, jalang, lakukan dengan lebih serius…" ucap Sakon kurang puas. Ia menjambak rambut pirang Naruto dan memaju mundurkan kepala mungil Naruto yang mengulum kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Uhmm… mmpphh…" Naruto kehabisan napas.

Sementara Ukon dan Kidoumaru juga tak ketinggalan. Ukon memainkan _milik_nya dalam lubang Naruto.

"Semppitt…" bisiknya agak kepayahan, sedangkan Kidoumaru memilin perlahan _nipple_ kecil di dada Naruto hingga mengeras. Membuat pemiliknya begitu cepat merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia terlarang ini. Beralih ke bagian bawah, ia juga memijat dan meremas _milik_ Naruto.

Mereka terus mempermainkan tubuh mungil Naruto. Entah apa yang akan mereka alami jika sampai '_Master_' mereka mengetahui hal tersebut.

-oo0oo-

_**On of Sasuke POV**_

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Permisi," ucapku mengetuk sebuah pintu rumah Naruto. "Hallow! Naru-chan! Aku datang menjemputmu, nih!" lanjutku lagi.

_Ckleeek_

Terdengar pintu dibuka dari dalam. Seseorang berambut _blonde_ panjang terlihat keluar dengan tampang kusam. Sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Naru, kan sudah berangkat tadi pagi," ucapnya mengucek-ucek mata safirnya, lalu menatap ke arahku setelah matanya benar-benar terbuka.

"Sasu-chaaaan!" teriaknya kesurupan, langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Kalian pasti bingung, dia ini kakaknya Naruto agak mirip, sih, tapi yang ini rambutnya panjang. Namanya-

"Dei? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu? Siapa di luar?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok yang sepertinya baru pertama kulihat. Rambutnya merah dan tatapannya tajam. Tubuhnya mungil, hampir semungil Naruto tapi, dia lebih tinggi sedikit dan lebih _cute_ dari Dobe.

"Danna?" Deidara menoleh ke arah cowok tadi. "Perkenalkan, ini Sasuke, pacar Naru yang aku ceritakan tadi," jelas Deidara memamerkanku ke arah cowok tadi sambil memelukku.

"Hn. Kenalin, gua Sasori. Pacarnya Dei." ujar cowok tadi sembari menarik Deidara yang memelukku. Dia menatap tajam ke arahku. _Cih, padahal kan Dei sendiri yang memelukku, malah aku yang dibegitukan!_

"Salam kenal juga Sasori-san," ucapku sok manis.

"Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui, Naruto-chan sudah berangkat sejak tadi. Memang kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Sasori heran sambil menarik kepala Deidara ke dada bidangnya.

"Danna? A-ada Sasuke-chan…" protes Deidara dengan rona merah yang mulai terkembang di pipinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasori langsung membekap bibir Deidara dengan ciumannya. _Di depanku? Yang benar saja! Dasar!_

Aku bergegas meninggalkan mereka setelah mengucapkan '_Arigatou_'.

Perasaan cemas mulai menyelimutiku, kunaiki motorku dan melaju menuju sekolah. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Sai di luar gerbang sedang ngobrol dengan err… si gigi tajam Suigetsu.

"Sai!" panggilku dari kejauhan.

Tampak Sai menolehkearahku. "Sasuke?" katanya heran. "Kau tak bersama Naruto?" tanyanya. Sekarang giliranku yang heran.

"Memangnya Naru belum sampai?" tanyaku balik.

"Belum," jawab Sai singkat. Sedikit semburat kecemasan terpapang di muka pucatnnya.

Kembali kunyalakan motorku, Sai menepuk pundakku.

"Aku ikut." ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku tersenyum.

"Naiklah." kataku menoleh kebelakang. Tanpa buang waktu langsung kutancap gas motorku dan kami pun melesat. Terdengar samar teriakan Suigetsu yang ditinggal sendirian.

"Sai! Bagaimana dengan lanjutan _trigonometri_nya!" teriaknya menggema.

Aku dan Sai mulai mencari Naruto di tempat pak Teuchi, penjual ramen kesukaan Dobe. _Tidak ada!_ Pemandian air panas. _Tidak ada! _Rumah Jiraiya-sama. _Tidak ada!_ Game center. _Tidak ada!_ Warnet, toko buku, taman, semuanya! Tapi, tetap tidak ada!

_Kemana kau Dobe?_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

**TBC**

_wanna be review? Saya tunggu di kotak review, karena itu adalah penyemangat hidup saya untuk melanjurkan di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa… ^^  
_


	3. Salam Kenal

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._  
_Dunia Yaoi © Shinobi Girl Yaoi._  
_Warning : Rate M, Hard Yaoi, Bl, Ooc, Au, Typo(s), bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan tekan icon back. Arigatou… ^^_

_Gomenasai lagi-lagi saya telat update, kali ini alasannya karena ketikan di flash saya kehapus! Oh My Jashin… padahal udah hampir jadi, bayangin aja gwa yang gak punya lappy ato kompu mesti curi-curi waktu ngetik dari awal lagi di warnet… *kaga usah dibayangin, dink*_

-oo000oo-

* * *

Seharian aku dan Sai berkeliling Konoha untuk mencari Naruto yang raib entah kemana, namun nihil! Dia tak ada di mana pun! Astaga, Dobe! Dimana kau? Pusingku.

"Sasuke, ini sudah hampir sore," ujar Sai sembari menepuk punggungku yang tengah sibuk mengendarai motor.

Aku mengangguk dan menghela napas panjang. Kupandangi langit mulai memerah kekuningan.  
"Dobe..." desahku.

**_End of Sasuke POV._**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, tepatnya di sebuah gudang persenjataan karena banyak senjata yang terpapang di sana.

"Kami sudah mendapatkannya."

Satu suara memecah keheningan gudang remang-remang itu. Tampak di sudut ruangan itu beberapa tikus mencicit kesana-kemari.

"Sakon..." Lawan bicaranya mulai angkat suara. Sesosok pucat mendekat ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya sebagai _'Sakon'_ tadi. "Perlihatkan padaku." lanjutnya tenang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mempercayai kami!" teriak suara lain dari belakang Sakon. Suara nyaring dari bibir seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sepinggang, Tayuya. _Brown eyes_nya berkilat menatap tajam pada sepasang _emerald_ dingin di hadapannya.

"Hanya memastikan." ujar pemilik _emerald_ itu tenang.

**TREK**

****Sebuah senapan type x-76A teracung dengan berani tepat di hadapan kepala Sakon. "Perlihatkan!" perintahnya tegas.

"Kidoumaru, bawa dia kemari!" suruh Sakon pada seorang lelaki berpupil hitam malam yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tapi-!"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Tayuya!" bentak Sakon memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya, namun sesungguhnya dibalik ketajaman tatapannya itu tersirat ketakutan yang teramat sangat ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan pemilik _emerald_ tersebut.

Dia merasakan hawa membunuh pekat bila bertatapan dengan pria pucat itu. Ketenangan yang dia tunjukkan tak menutup keselamatan Sakon dan teman-temannya. Jika dia berselera, mungkin saja mereka berlima langsung tewas hanya dengan sekali kedip. Dialah senjata tempur terhebat, terkuat, tak terkalahkan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Sakon.

Kimimaro. Pria pucat itu mengamati secara seksama dan keseluruhan sesosok mungil yang tengah pingsan dalam gendongan Kidoumaru, hingga pria pemilik _emerald_ itu mampu menghilangkan keraguannya pada sekelompok pecundang di hadapannya.

"Kali ini kalian benar,"

Kelima orang di depan Kimimaro menghela napas lega.

_**Ctak.**_

Kimimaro menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, kemudian muncul seorang wanita berambut keunguan. Guren. Wanita cantik pemakai kimono kamelia putih itu tersenyum licik, lalu mengambil alih sesosok pirang dari gendongan Kidoumaru.

"Baik, transaksi sukses, dan kami bisa dapatkan uangnya, kan?" seringai Sakon puas.

"Uang?"

Tampak Kimimaro menautkan alisnya dan kemudian membalikkan badannya, tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sakon. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelima orang tadi.

"Hei! Kimi-!"

_Dziing_

**DOOR!**  
Sebuah peluru melesat menembus dada pemuda berambut keunguan sebahu bernama Sakon tersebut, tepat di jantungnya.

_**BRUUKK!**_**  
**Keempat temannya sekonyong-konyong menarik pelatuk ke tangan mereka masing-masing.  
"Kimimaro! Beraninya kau menembak adik-!"

**DOOR DOOR DOOR!****  
**Lagi-lagi anak peluru melesat dengan cepat berasal dari belakang Kimimaro yang selalu waspada menembakkan senapannya. Guren. Begitu anggunnya mengarahkan pistol ramping nya ke arah Ukon yang cerewet. Kini sosoknya telah memiliki tiga lubang di dahi , dan kedua pipinya.

_**BRUUUKKKK**__**  
**_Sosoknya tak lagi terlihat kokoh. Guren menampakkan seringai puasnya seraya menjilat bibir kemerahannya.  
Diam tercekat. Kidoumaru tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya karena terlalu syok melihat kejadian ini. Sekarang mata senapan Kimimaro teracung tegak ke arah pemuda bernama Kidoumaru itu. Mata _emerald_ kosongnya, kini terlihat begitu liar memilih sasaran dari tubuh mangsanya. Kidoumaru hanya dapat terbelalak dan berusaha mengeluarkan sejuta rayuan agar ia tak harus bergesekan dengan peluru-peluru panas itu. Namun sayang, dia terlambat.

Tangan - **DOOR!** - "ARRGGGHHHH!".

Kaki - **DOOR DOOR!** - _**BRUUKKK**_.  
Kidoumaru terjatuh tak bedaya. "To... Long..." suara serak paraunya memenuhi gudang remang itu. Bau amis darah mulai bercampur dengan udara sekitar.

Tayuya segera melayangkan peluru pistolnya ke arah pemuda bernama Kimimaro itu, namun pemuda pucat itu langsung menghindar tanpa mengalami kesulitan.

**DOOR! DOOR! DOOR!**  
Kalap. Tayuya menembak membabi buta ke segala arah tanpa ada yang mengenai sasaran hingga anak pelurunya habis. Ia tetap tak dapat menghentikan malaikat kematian yang tengah mengacungkan senapannya ke arah kepala Kidoumaru.

"Ki... Kimi... Kimima-"

**DOOR!**

****_**BRUUKKK!**__**  
**_Tiga orang tewas seketika itu juga. Tayuya bergetar.

_**BRUUUKKK**__**  
**_Kakinya gemetaran dan akhirnya tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kimimaro berjalan dengan tenang saraya membersihkan wajahnya dari bercak darah milik almarhum Kidoumaru. Matanya sekali lagi berkilat binal ke arah wanita berambut merah tak berdaya itu. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Tayuya, sekilas seringainya terlihat tidak senang melihat wanita tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ingin dia menguliti kulit putih mulus wanita itu, kemudian membuat sebuah souvenir untuk kematian ketiga temannya.

"Sayang sekali, teman-teman busukmu harus mengotori markas kami, tapi itu hukuman yang pantas bagi mereka yang sudah berani menentang perintah _Master_..."

Perlahan, tangan dingin pemuda itu merayap, dan akhirnya mencengkeram kuat kedua tangan Tayuya.  
"Jemari yang indah..." ujarnya meneliti jemari ramping Tayuya dengan seksama. "Aku dengar kau suka memainkan seruling untuk kekasihmu di Suna, ya?"

Tayuya tercekat. Suaranya tak dapat lagi keluar. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang hingga rasanya ingin meloncat ke luar dari dadanya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memainkan seruling untuk kekasihmu itu?"  
Masih terdiam. Tayuya hanya bisa melihat kegelapan merayap di sekujur tubuh dan suara detak jantungnya yang semakin buas. Semua terlihat begitu mengejutkan bagi Tayuya.

"Kimimaro, aku pergi dulu," potong Guren tersenyum imut, kemudian wanita itu pergi keluar gudang melalui pintu belakang.

Kimimaro tetap tidak merespon. Matanya makin binal memandang sosok Tayuya yang kini tak berdaya.  
"Aku punya hadiah untukmu, manis..." ujarnya membelai lembut uraian merah panjang wanita Oto tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Tayuya tak enak. Sudah amat lama ia tak merasakan _feelling_ seperti ini. Apa gerangan yang akan terjadi padanya? Akankah ia mati di tempat seperti ini? Paling tidak, dia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihnya, Temari. Padahal, dia sudah berjanji akan menikahinya setelah misi ini sukses. Namun sayangnya, takdir harus berkata lain. Hubungan mereka sungguh tak akan dapat ia pertahankan lagi.

Ketika Tayuya tengah kalut dalam spekulasi buruk di otaknya, lagi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar, entah apapun itu, yang jelas ukurannya begitu jumbo. Besarnya nyaris setinggi gudang remang tempat mereka berada. Suatu kotak bening turun dari langit-langit gudang lalu langsung terbuka. Menurunkan benda itu tepat di hadapan Kimimaro dan gadis bernama Tayuya itu. Melindas ketiga mayat teman-teman mereka hingga remuk dan hanya menyisakan aliran darah berwarna merah gelap di bawah benda tersebut. Tayuya membelalakkan matanya setelah melihat benda kotak itu tersorot oleh empat buah lampu putih dari masing-masing sudut atas gudang kumuh itu. Menampakkan sesosok wanita tak berdaya, sepertinya pingsan tergantung di atas benda kotak bening itu.

"TEMARIIIII!" jerit gadis berambut merahpanjang ketika sadar bahwa kekasihnya tengah diikat di atas benda kotak itu. Ia segera berdiri dan memacu larinya untuk dapat mencapai benda tersebut.

Terlalu besar! Dan tinggi! Bahkan panjangnya bisa mencapai 17 x 15 meter. Tayuya memukul benda bening terbuat dari kaca itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Benda itu langsung bergetar. Sesuatu mulai keluar, seekor makhluk bergigi runcing dan tajam, nampak seperti gergaji bergerigi ganda memperlihatkan sosoknya di hadapan Tayuya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah karena syok sekaligus takut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tayuya tersadar, setengah dari dalam benda kotak berbentuk seperti akuarium bening itu berisikan air, sedangkan di dalamnya, terlihat beberapa makhluk mengerikan yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan 'HIU' yang siap mencabik-cabik daging mangsanya, entah sesama ikan, atau pun tubuh manusia sekali pun. Kembali _feeling_ Tayuya bertambah buruk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kimimaro. Pemuda pucat itu kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kimimaro! Cepat lepaskan Temari dari atas sana!" jeritnya tanpa kontrol emosi.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ sebahu itu tersenyum lembut. Sungguh manis di mata Tayuya, tapi tidak sekarang. Baginya senyum Kimimaro terlihat seperti senyum iblis! Pertanda buruk! Bahkan sangat buruk! Kimimaro mengambil sebuah _remote _dari dalam baju yukata hitam berhias gambar tengkorak putihnya, lalu menekan sebuah tombol merah dari _remote_ itu. Dengan cepat, rantai-rantai yang membelenggu tubuh Temari terlepas sedikit demi sedikit, dan akhirnya...

_**BYUUURRR!**_

Tayuya terkejut. Ia menengokkan lagi kepalanya kembali ke arah kekasihnya. Tubuh lemah wanita itu terjatuh ke dalam air. Tayuya melihat, tubuh ramping wanita yang selalu disentuhnya itu kini sudah lebam penuh luka bekas pukulan dan goresan benda tajam. Ditambah lagi keadaanya tanpa mengenakan seutas benang melilit di tubuhnya. Ia seperti daging _steak_ untuk makan malam bagi makhluk-makhluk buas di dalam sana. Belum ada lima menit berlalu, darah segar sudah tergenang di permukaan air dalam akuarium raksasa itu. Menampakkan beberapa hiu yang sudah selesai mengoyak daging wanita pujaan hati Tayuya.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" jerit Tayuya kalap.

Matanya terpejam erat, berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi! Ya, mimpi buruk, bahkan terburuk dalam masa hidupnya. Ketika tersadar, air matanya terus mengalir deras melewati pipinya, membanjiri relung hari terdalamnya. Ia serasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi berada di dunia kejam ini tanpa kehadiran berusaha berdiri, menyambar pistolnya yang tergeletak di lantai tempatnya berdiri. Tayuya mengarahkan mata senapan ke kepalanya, lalu menarik pelatuknya cepat.

_Trek trek trek..._

Baru ia sadari bahwa senjata satu-satunya itu sudah kehabisan peluru beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Kimimaro. Tangan terampilnya sekali lagi menyambar senapan. Kali ini senapan Kimimaro telah raib berpindah tangan ke tangan lembut Tayuya.

"Hahaha... Temari-Chan... Aku akan segera menyusulmu di sana..." tawa renyahnya kian menjadi.

Ia mengacungkan senapan kimimaro ke kepalanya, lalu menarik pelatuknya. Tayuya sudah siap memejamkan matanya untuk pergi ke alam sana.

_TREK._

Hening...

Tak ada perubahan.

Sekali lagi, Tayuya menarik pelatuk senapan kelam itu.

_Trek trek trek!_

Masih tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kimimaro terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Kau buta, ya?" celetuk Kimimaro disela tawanya.

Saat itu baru Tayuya sadari kalau pelatuk milik pemuda pucat itu sudah raib pelurunya.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" jeritnya frustasi.

Gadis cantik berambut merah sepunggung itu depresi berat dan akhirnya mengalami gangguan pada otaknya. Tawa garing wanita Oto itu memenuhi gudang remang tersebut, ditemani dengan suara kecipak air yang diciptakan oleh hewan-hewan buas di dalam akuarium jumbo itu. Kimimaro berbalik, meninggalkannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Lebih baik kau jadi simpananku dari pada bersama si jalang Suna itu," gumamnya.

Langkah kaki pemuda pemilik nama _Kaguya_ itu berhenti tepat di hadapan seorang lelaki gempal berambut orens kabrik, Jiroubo. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah koper hitam besar pada Jiroubo yang sebenarnya sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan celana jeansnya sekarang sudah basah kuyup karena saking takutnya melihat seringaian pemuda _emerald_ itu. Wajahnya langsung berseri saat melihat tangan Kimimaro terjulur kearahnya.

"I… ini…" pria berlemak itu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terlalu bahagia.

Jadi, yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari _'Master'_ hanya dia seorang?

Kimimaro berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Jiroubou yang kini asik tertawa girang, kemudian menyusul Guren yang sudah menaiki _helly_ di luar gudang.

"Kimimaro, lama sekali kau…"

Kimimaro mendesah pelan. Ia memasuki _helly_ dan duduk di samping Guren yang sudah siap untuk meluncur terbang.  
"Dasar orang-orang tak punya otak,"

"Hey, hey, tak biasanya kau jadi sekesal itu, Kimimaro."

"Tentu saja. Berani-beraninya mereka menghianati kepercayaan '_Master_'. Mereka seperti sampah, tapi…"

"Hmm? Tapi? Tapi apa?"

Wanita cantik itu menautkan alis, menunggu kalimat Kimimaro yang tergantung.

* * *

_**Dalam Gudang**_

"HAHAHA…" tawa renyah Jiroubo menggema. "Akhirnya.. akhirnya… hanya akulah pemilik uang ini!"

Ia mendelik kearah Tayuya yang ikut tertawa hambar mengikutinya.

"Diam kau wanita jalang!" bentaknya keras.

Wanita berambut merah itu tercengang, lalu tiba-tiba menangis seraya memanggili nama kekasihnya.

"Itu salah kalian sendiri! Salah kalian yang tidak mendengarkan setiap peringatanku! Sekarang rasakan akibatnya! HAHAHA!" Jiroubo memeluk koper hitam jumbo pemberian Kimimaro erat-erat.

_Tik tik tik tik tik_

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap satu suara yang aneh. Ia sedikit bingung. Kemudian, mulai mencermati dan menemukan bahwa asal suara tersebut dari dalam koper yang dibawanya.

"I… ini… ja… jangan- jangan…"

Jiroubo mulai mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Secepat kilat dia membuka koper tersebut dan mendapati sebuah kotak merah dengan sebuah penunjuk waktu . angka sudah menunjukkan empat detik.

"Tiga… dua… satu…"

_**BLAAAAAARRRR**_

Kimimaro tersenyum. Ia melihat gudang markasnya sudah ternakar dan hancur lebur dengan bara api serta asap mengepul tebal.

"Kimimaro, kau kejam sekali…" Guren berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi itu hukuman yang pantas bagi para penghianat _Master_, cih,"

=0ooo0=

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Tsutae nikita yo kizu-pip"

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Sasu-Chan... Naru belum pulang juga, un. Bagaimana ini, un, hiks..."

"Aku akan segera mencarinya..."

"Sungguh, un? Tolong cari dia, Sasu-Chan... hiks..."

"Iya..."

"Baiklah, un.. hiks..."

"Hn..."

"Pip"

Kuhela napas berat, kemudian merebahkan diri di Kasurku. Sial! Dimana kau, Dobe? Batinku frustasi. Sangat gak biasa Dobe berani keluar selama ini tanpaku. Bahkan menghubungi pun, tidak.

"Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap!"

Anikiku yang sewot itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Apa dia tak punya otak? Dobe hilang begitu saja, mana bisa aku makan disaat seperti ini?

"Aku tak lapar," sahutku cuek, tidur membelakangi kakakku yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan kasurku.  
Terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, ada anak yang mencarimu di bawah." ujarnya kemudian. Aku segera terbangun dan menatapnya antusias.  
"Siapa? Dobe?"

"Entahlah, lihat saja sendiri."

Secepat kilat aku langsung berdiri menerjangnya hingga keluar kamar. Kemudian menuruni tangga, aku berharap itu Dobe-Chan-ku. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedkit pun. Langkah kakiku memelan begitu mendapati orang yang kakakku maksud.

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang, hampir sebaya denganku. Mata _lavender_nya terlihat begitu binal saat melihat sosokku yang mendekat ke arahnya. _SHIT!_ Kenapa orang brengsek ini yang datang? Batinku kesal. Kenalkan, ini...

"Sasu-Chaaaan! Senang sekali aku bisa melihatmu lagi~ rasanya sudah hampir lima tahun tidak melihatmu seperti kehilangan cahaya hidupku..."

pemuda keturunan _Hyuuga_ itu langsung memelukku tak segan-segan hingga membuatku hampir kehilangan napas. Kenalkan, ini adalah Neji Hyuuga, dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Lima tahun yang lalu dia pindah keluar negeri untuk ikut pamannya karena ayahnya meninggal. Aku sangat senang dia bisa hilang dari kehidupanku karena setelah dia pergi, Naruto hadir dalam hidupku. Entah kenapa dia bisa muncul lagi, apalagi di rumahku? _SHIT FUCK HELL! _ Sebenernya dia lumayan jadi idola cewek-cewek di sekolah dulu, hanya satu yang tak kusuka darinya.

Dia...

"Sasu-Chan~! Malam ini aku melamarmu!" ujarya membuatku syook setengah mati.

"Heh, gila, ya! Kau gak punya otak? Mana mung-"

"Aku sudah siapkan pulau untuk bulan madu pertama kita, ups! Maksudku bulan madu kedua kita."

"HAH?" aku makin kehilangan kata-kataku.

"Aku juga sudah siapkan paspor untukmu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengajak Nii-San dan-"

Kubekap mulut Neji yang sepertinya tak bisa ditutup itu. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan kaget. Mata _lavender_nya makin dekat denganku. Kurasakan tubuh jangkungnya yang memang lebih tinggi dariku beberapa centi mencondong ke arahku.

WTH? Langsung kutendang perutnya hingga mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tubuhnya terantuk sofa dan dia pun terjatuh sambil mengaduh.

"Argghh.. Sasu-Chan... Kau berubah drastis..." desisnya mulai bangun seraya memegangi perutnya.

Aku hanya mendecak kesal sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Lima tahun yang lalu mungkin aku lemah, tapi sekarang ak-"

"Ayo kita ke Clubbing. Ini malam Minggu, lho..."

"A-ap-?"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasanku, cowok menyebalkan ini langsung menyeret tanganku keluar rumah. Disana sudah terpapang motor besar yang sudah dimodifikasi sana sini berwarna keunguan, warna faforit Neji. NORAK!

"Ayo naik." ujarnya seraya menaiki motor kesayangannya.

"Hn,"

Kuambil helm hitam yang ia sodorkan padaku. _Huh!_

Mendengus. Aku pun membonceng di belakangnya. Agak menjaga jarak dengannya, aku pun duduk agak mundur. Dan rupanya cowok sialan ini menyadari gelagat anehku. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan kiriku menggunakan tangan kirinya hingga melingkar di perutnya.

"Shit!" decakku kesal.

Kutarik lagi tanganku paksa, namun tangan Neji amat kokoh mencengkeram lenganku. Akibatnya terjadi adu tarik-menarik diantara kami, bahkan motor yang kami kendarai nyaris oleng.

"Neji!" terakku kesal.

Bukanya menurut, bocah Hyuuga itu malah menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam celananya. Tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba tanganku sudah menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan mengeras di dalam sana. Sedikit menelan ludah, aku memekik pelan ketika tangannya menggerakkan tanganku dalam posisi menyentuh miliknya naik-turun. Neji mendesah makin keras seiring berjalannya waktu, dan aku mulai muak mendengarnya. Tangan kananku yang sudah gregetan menjambak keras uraian rambut panjangnya. Dia terdongak ke belakang dan mengerang.

"Lepaskan," geramku.

Sekarang Neji menurut, lalu melepaskan cengkraman lenganku. Kutarik cepat tanganku yang bersarang di dalam celananya.

"Sasu-Chan..."

"Hn,"

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap lembut seperti dulu?"

Neji makin menarik gas hingga menyalip sebuah truk di depan kami. Aku pun sampai harus berpegangan jaket kulit hitamnya dan menyandarkan tubuh di punggungnya. Sejenak, aku merasakan hangat. Membuatku teringat ketika dulu Neji mengajakku keliling kota dengan motornya ini. Bau wanginya tak berubah, sifatnya yang ekstrim juga tak berbah.  
_Huft.._

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan di punggungnya. Mana bisa aku bersikap manis saat ini, sementara diluar sana mungkin saja Dobe terjebak di suatu tempat tanpa ada seorang pun yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

_Shit!_

Lagi-lagi aku merasa kacau. Pemuda Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba memelankan laju motornya. Membuatku tersadar dari kegalauan sesaatku. Kupikir kami sudah tiba di _Clubbing_, tapi nyatanya Neji malah memutar arah.

"Nej-"

"Kau yakin memilih anak berambut pirang itu ketimbang aku?" tanyanya memotong protes yang mau kuajukan.

Tapi, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Maksudku, aku sama sekali tak pernah cerita apa pun mengenai Dobe, hanya Anikiku yang tahu. Itu berarti...

"Madara yang memberitahuku tadi." ujarnya seolah tahu jalan pikiranku.

"Hah?"

Aku terperajat kaget. Madara? Ukh? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Aku memang pernah menyebut nama _Dobe_ pada orang sinting itu, tapi kenapa...

"Sasu-Chan... Aku sangat mencintaimu..." ungkap pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu membuatku merinding disko.

Ditambah lagi Neji mempercepat gas motornya, kontan, mau tak mau aku harus berpegangan lagi pada pinggangnya. _Oh, shit!_

"Aku rindu dirimu Sasu-Chan... rindu akan sentuhan manismu..." lirihnya pelan. Namun, aku cukup jelas mendengarnya .

Meluap. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar tubuhku. Panas! Tanpa kusadari, tanganku meremas kuat jaket hitamnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari gerakanku, Neji langsung mempercepat lagi laju motornya. Hembusan angin malam menyapa kami dengan dingin. Beberapa kendaraan lain beroda empat bahkan disalipnya. Kecepatan maximum motornya benar-benar membuatku agak merinding dan_ takut_.

_TAKUT?_

Hn,

hallow~? Aku masih manusia di _Fict_ ini.

Tak beberapa lama, rem motornya berderak nyaring di telingaku. Tubuhku pun tanpa kontrol menabrak punggung Neji yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya.

Hanya diam. Suaraku hampir tak dapat keluar dibuatnya. Agak tergetar, kupaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak turun dari motornya. Kubuka helm di kepalaku, lalu kuserahkan pada pemiliknya yang juga sedang menuruni motornya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu tersenyum lembut ketika mata kami saling beradu pandang. _Apa? Memang ada yang lucu?_ Batinku.

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar pemuda Hyuuga itu menyentuh dadaku, dan baru kusadari sedang naik-turun. Suara detakannya begitu keras dan kencang. Apa mungkin karena mentalku kurang kuat sampai terengah tanpa kusadari. Bahkan baru kuketahui di pipiku sudah berlinang tetesan bening ketika Neji menghapusnya menggunakan sapu tangan _krem_nya.

"Kau takut?" godanya seraya mencolek daguku seenak jidat.

_Takut? Memang kenapa?_

Kuputar _onyx _di sepasang mataku. Aku lebih memilih diam, menanggapinya hanya akan menghasilkan kelelahan, ditambah lagi...

_KRUUYYUUUUUKKK~_

__Tanpa tahu adat, perut kebanggaanku bergemuruh. Aku _sweatdrop_ sendiri dibuatnya. Neji tampak menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. _Shit!_ Ini sangat memalukan! Harusnya aku menurut kata-kata anikiku tadi.

"Jadi, mari tuan Uchiha... Kita masuk-umpfh..." ujarnya memberikan sebelah tangan untuk minta gandenganku dengan wajah masih menahan tawanya.

"Gak usah sok ditahan, sakit perut, tau rasa lu!" gumamku sedikit menggeram.

Aku lebih memilih tak menghiraukannya ketika ia hampir memprotes gumamanku. Kubalik badanku dan melihat sebuah bangunan berlantai tujuh dengan nuansa hitam kelam. Tapi, asal kalian tahu, tempat ini adalah tempat paling populer dan bergengsi di Konohagakure City, _Mangekyoushi Sharingan Corporation_.

Tempat pabrik sebuah boneka anak-anak. Memang namanya tidak sesuai, namun akan jadi sesuai jika kalian sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat para pesolek malam berkeliaran. Tempat musik berdentum kencang, tempat orang-orang stress menghilangkan beban pikiran mereka, tempat minuman beralkohol tersebar bebas bahkan untuk anak balita sekalipun, dan yang paling tak diragukan lagi. Ini adalah tempat obat-obatan bahkan senjata ilegal tersebar luas.

Yah, toko boneka hanya kamungflase, sementara di malam hari tempat ini begitu berbanding terbalik. Pertama kali aku kesini saat berusia sepuluh tahun, ketika Neji mengajakku bersenang-senang dan melewati malam pertama kami. Ekh? Lupakan yang tadi.

Satu hal yang paling mengesankan dari tempat ini, sebuah motto bahwa : _**"Jika kau senang, maka ambillah sesukamu!"**_

Perlahan, kakiku menapaki jalan menuju bangunan sepi dan kelihatan tua itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu benda hangat menjalar di sebelah tanganku. Saat kutengok, seorang pemuda bermata _lavender_ sudah tegap berada di sebelah kananku. Tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut pada tangan kananku yang mungkin terasa agak dingin karena udara malam.

"Mari bersenang-senang, Sasu-Chan..." bisiknya hampir mendekati telingaku.

_**End Of Sasuke POV**_

=OooooOO=

* * *

Naruto tersadar, tubuh mungilnya menggeliat pelan. Mata _sapphire_nya terbuka.

"Hmm... Dimana ini?" tanyanya seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok anak yang hampir sebaya terkejut dan berangsur mundur dari duduknya. Ia buru-buru menarik selimut di tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang dia tempati untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Hai! Salam kenal." sapa anak berambut merah bermata _emerald_ tersenyum ramah. Dia menaiki kasur dan duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto. "Aku Gaara. Kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

Matanya membulat, terfokus pada sosok Naruto yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dan tampak begitu menarik. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut sprei yang dia duduki. Kulit putih porselennya terekspos jelas di mata _sapphire_ Naruto ketika pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos singlet tipis berwarna hitam dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Memperlihatkan pula sepasang kaki jenjang sewarna dengan kulit di tengan dan lehernya. Sungguh karya sempurna hidup tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Na... Naruto."

"Naruto?" Gaara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"NARUTO-CHAN~!"

Sosok lain mengagetkan mereka berdua yang sedang asik berkenalan. Sosok anak seusia mereka juga, rambut sebahu agak keperakan. Pemuda bermata _violet_ itu mendekat, dan ikut duduk di atas ranjang berselimut _pink_ keputihan tersebut. Naruto tampak terkejut menyaksikan sosok yang begitu familiar di kehidupannya, mulutnya ternganga.

"Ka... Kau... Suigetsu?" Naruto agak tergagap menyebutkan nama anak bergigi tajam tersebut. "Kenapa kau..."

"Kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Gaara menyela disertai tampang polos alaminya, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto, lalu beralih ke Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tampak cuek, memandang rendah pada anak berambut merah sebaya dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, tau!" bentak Sui kesal. Gaara tertunduk.

"Ma-maaf..."

Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Sui-Chan! Sudah waktunya pulang!"

Seorang pria berteriak-teriak seperti kesurupan memasuki ruangan mereka. Rambut keperakannya begitu identik seperti uraian perak Suigetsu.

"Iya, aniki-Chan~" Suigetsu berjalan malas ke arah pria paruh baya tersebut. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, dia menengok kembali sejenak ke arah Naruto yang terlihat masih bingung dengan situasinya.

"Naru-Chan~ Sasuke mencarimu, lho~" ujarnya tersenyum riang, lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan sebuah debam pelan.

"Hah?" Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Te-teme? Aduh? Gimana, nih? Teme gak ada! Ga-gawat! Dia pasti marah besar!" Naruto gelagapan. "Pulang! Aku harus pulang! Tapi gimana caranya? Hape! Iya! Dimana hapeku?" bocah pirang itu kini kelabakan meraba seragamnya.

Berusaha menemukan ponsel pemberian _Teme_ satu-satunya. Beberapa menit dia kebingungan, baru dia sadari kalau sedari tadi Gaara terus tercengang memperhatikannya.

"Eh, Ga-gara! Bantu aku cari ponselku, donk," pinta Naruto agak panik.

Dia tak mau mendapat _hukuman_ dari _Teme_nya yang super sadis karena tidak memberikan kabar padanya.

"Na-Naruto?"

Gaara tak beranjak dari duduk bersimpuhnya, alih-alih dia malah menunduk lesu.

"Iya?" Naruto berusaha meredam rasa paniknya.

"Ponsel itu-"

Naruto makin memperhatikan Gaara, sangat bagus kalau dia tahu diamana ponselnya berada, _kan?_

"Ponsel itu apa?" lanjut Gaara dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

_-Krik krik-_

"A... Ahh~ kau tidak tahu, ya? Itu, lho... Yang bentuknya kecil, lalu bla-bla-bla..."

Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi untuk pertanyaan _'aneh'_ Gaara. Hampir satu jam utuh Naruto menjadi guru dadakan dan makin kelabakan menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara yang super di luar nalar, tapi tetap dia paksa untuk menjawabnya, akibatnya dia malah pusing sendiri.

"Gaara-Chan?"

Seseorang lagi, masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka berdua. Seorang pria dengan sebuah luka gores di bagian tengah hidungnya. Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan panjang sepunggung. Di tenangnya dia membawa nampan berisi dua gelas susu putih.

"Iruka-San!"

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Gaara itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati sosok bernama Iruka sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku bawakan susu untukmu dan temanmu..." ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju meja dekat tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang ditempati Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sebentar lagi _'Master'_ akan datang, kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah."

Iruka berjalan keluar setelah menaruh dua gelas susu itu di meja. Sosoknya kemudian hilang bersamaan dengan pintu berdebam pelan.  
Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya; heran. "_Master_?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap Naruto menggunakan mata berbinar. "_Master_... Dia datang..." ujar Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa _Master_?" kali ini Naruto berbalik bertanya pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Dia orang hebat!" Gaara berteriak kagum. "Dia adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari _'kegelapan'_! Ayo kita sambut dia!"

Gaara menarik lengan tan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tak bergeming. "Tidak mau!" bentaknya sedikit berteriak.

Membuat Gaara melepaskan gandengannya. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyaksikan bulir-bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dari sepasang _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Gaara melemparkan pandangan sayu.

Naruto menggeleng berkali-kali. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku benci dia!" suara melengking Naruto memenuhi ruangan mereka. "Sangat benci," desisnya.

Tiba-tiba atmosfer ruangan menjadi panas, walau sudah terpasang dua buah _AC_, namun hal itu tak berefek dingin sekarang. Kedua insan itu hanya diam, saling beradu pandangan dalam-dalam.

"Dia sudah menyelamatkanmu, kenapa kau membencinya?" pertanyaan itu mengalir dari bibir kemerahan pemuda _emerald_ tersebut.

Sepasang _saphire_ membelalak kaget. "Menyelamatkan?" desisnya.

Terakhir kali Naruto tahu kata Master terucap di mulut makhluk kejam yang sudah berani menelanjanginya dan melakukan hal senonoh pada tubuhnya secara ramai-ramai. Mana mungkin dia bisa menyebut hal tersebut sebagai _'menyelamatkan'_ dirinya? Sungguh tidak masuk akal!

Walau nilai sekolah Naruto tak membanggakan seperti halnya Sasuke, namun dia tetap masih memiliki otak jenius keturunan Namikaze dari ayahnya yang sudah membuangnya ketika dia masih kecil. Hanya keluarga Deidara-_keluarga adik dari ayahnya_- yang dengan senang hati menampungnya. Di dalam keluarga sederhana Deidara - _yang sekarang sudah yatim piatu_- dia tinggal dan dibesarkan tanpa mengharapkan harta ayahnya yang bahkan lebih banyak ratusan kali lipat dari keluarga Sasuke, mungkin.

Pemuda pirang itu mendorong tubuh ramping Gaara, lalu berlari menuju pintu yang beberapa waktu lalu dilewati oleh seorang pria bernama Iruka-San. Setidaknya, begitulah Gaara menyebut nama orang itu.

Sebelum sempat Naruto meraih knop pintu, tangan Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya. Pemuda pirang itu berpaling menatap kesal pada lawannya.

"Jangan pergi! _Master_ akan meng'_hukum_'mu jika kau berbuat begitu!" teriak pemuda berambut merah maron itu berusaha menghalangi sosok Naruto pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan!"

Naruto terdiam ketika melihat bola mata _emerald_ milik Gaara tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis di kedua pipi tembemnya itu menghela napas panjang. "Beri aku alasan bagus kenapa aku harus berada di tempat ini dan kenapa juga aku harus ikut-ikutan menyambut _'Master'_ kebanggaanmu?"

Gaara mengangguk, tangannya mulai melepas lengan Naruto.

"Pertama,_ Master_ adalah orang yang menguasai tempat ini, tanpa persetujuannya kau tak akan bisa berkutik." terang pemuda merah itu tenang.

Sejenak, Naruto ingin mengajukan protes, tapi langsung dipotong oleh Gaara. "Itu berarti tanpa persetujuannya, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan Hp-mu. Tapi, _Master_ akan memenuhi segala permintaanmu asal kau selalu bersikap baik dan sopan padanya.

"Intinya?"

"Jika kau mau mendapatkan benda kotak itu, kau harus menyambut _Master_ dengan baik..." Gaara tersenyum riang.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, tapi hanya karena kau dan agar ponselku kembali,"  
Detik berikutnya, Gaara sudah langsung memeluk Naruto bahagia.

Gaara memandu Naruto menyusuri sebuah lorong, banyak pintu-pintu yang mereka lalui.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto agak merinding dengan atmosfer di tempat mereka berpijak sekarang.

"Kita akan menyambut _Master_, jadi harus berpenamplan _bagus_," ujar Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Akhirnya, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berukuran lebih besar dari pintu-pintu yang mereka lalui sebelumnya.

"Ini dia tempatnya..." Gaara membuka perlahan knop pintu, Naruto makin berdebar-debar.

"Te-tempat apa ini?" batinnya ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut.

=OooooOO=

* * *

"Aniki~!"

Seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun menengok ke arah anak kecil berusia sekitar enam tahunan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat pesawat kertas." keluh adiknya seraya mengacungkan selembar kertas yang sudah agak kumal.

Lagi-lagu sang kakak tersenyum, jemarinya terjulur mengambil kertas itu dari tangan adiknya. Dia mulai melipat kertas kucel tadi, dengan penuh kesabaran pula dia mengajari adiknya hingga akhirnya tercipta sebuah pesawat kertas yang cantik. Sang adik bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Wah! Keren sekali, aniki!" riangnya seakan ingin melompat, membuat kakaknya kembali tersenyum kecil.

Melihat senyuman kakaknya, membuat Sasuke kecil sedikit menampakkan rona merah di kedua pipinya- menunduk malu. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

"A-aniki..." panggil Sasuke kecil.

"Iya?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. "A-anu... Bolehkah suatu hari nanti aku... Menikah dengan aniki?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kontan membuat kakaknya tersentak kaget. "Menikah?" tanyanya memastikan diikuti anggukan semangat Sasuke.

Itachi kembali tersenyum sambil membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke sedang berada di pelaminan. _Amazing..._

"Sasuke! Itachi!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan dari seorang lelaki paruh baya dan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi. Mereka berlari kian mendekat. Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju kedua orang tersebut.

"Kaa-San! Tou-San!" Sasuke berteriak riang, sementara Itachi tetap mempertahankan senyuman kecilnya .

_**BWHOOOOSSSHHHH...**_

Namun, tiba-tiba kobaran api menyala, membakar kedua orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke hingga hancur lembur; tak tersisa.

"Hiks... Kaa-San... Hiks... Tou-San..." Sasuke kecil terisak.

Itachi terdiam di samping adik mungilnya, kedua bola matanya menerawang kosong; tak ada tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Halo Itachi... Sasuke... Mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawat kalian," ujar seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sepinggang, bola matanya merah menyala. "Panggil saja aku- Madara..."

Ia menampakkan seringainya. Membuat Sasuke kecil bergidik ngeri dan gemetaran- tak bisa bergerak. Namun, dengan cepat Itachi memeluknya, menuntunnya ke sebuah rumah mewah dan halaman serta taman bunga yang luas.

_=OOoooOO=_

"Ahh- hahhh- ughhh... Ma... Dara... Nhhhh-"

Desahan pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu memenuhi ruangan. Ia merasakan sakit begitu besar ketika pria bernama Madara memasuki tubuhnya yang sempit.

"Diamlah… atau kau lebih suka melihat Sasuke kecil menggantikanmu, Itachi-Chan?" bisik pria beriris merah menyala itu.

Dia membuat pola maju- mundur, menerobos lebih dalam hingga membuat perasaan sakit, nyeri, perih, serta nikmat bercampur menjadi satu, tubuh Itachi menegang serta menggelinjang heboh. Jemari rampingnya begitu gemas meremas-remas sprei, napasnya semakin tak terkendali.  
"Madara... Tunggu- aku... Arrrgggghhhh!"

**_=OOoooOO=_**

Itachi membuka kedua matanya, _onyx_nya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelepisnya. Napasnya masih terus memburu, begitu cepat dan tak teratur; dia terengah.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, Itachi-Chan?"

Satu suara mengagetkan pemuda Uchiha itu. _Onyx_nya membelalak kaget ketika beradu pandang dengan seorang seorang pria yang begitu familiar baginya. Mata itu- begitu tajam... Kulit birunya berbalut sebuah kemeja santai namun rapi dan sopan. Senyuman pria itu membuat kenangan Itachi kembali berputar di benaknya. Kenangan satu tahun silam, ketika mereka masih bersama, menikmati indahnya malam dan berbagai kehangatan serta sentuhan berdua. Hanya berdua.

"Ki... Kisame..." lirih Itachi.

_=Ooo ~**TBC**~ ooOO=_

* * *

_**Omake**  
_

_Penjelasan rape di mobil Tayuya itu :_

Sakon, Kidoumaru, dan Ukon duduk di kursi belakang, sementara Naruto berada di depan mereka dalam keadaan dipangkulah, kirai-kira. Lalu, pada bagian _rape_, Sakon yang berada pada tempat paling kanan, di kirinya ada Kidoumaru, sementara di paling kiri ada Ukon. Posisi Naruto saat ini tidur _(baca : dipaksa)_ di pangkuan mereka bertiga dengan kepala di pangkuan Sakon. Jadi, Sakon membuka celananya dan menyuruh _(baca : memaksa)_ Naruto melakukan _blowjob_ pada kejantanannya.

Kidoumaru yang di sebelah kiri Sakon atau di tengah, membuka celana Naruto dan memanjakan _'milik'_ Naruto. Sedangkan, Ukon di ujung kiri membuka celananya kemudian memasukkan kejantanannya di dalam diri Naruto. Yap! Itu posisi mereka, untuk gerakannya silahkan bayangkan sendiri dengan otak bejad kalian dengan perpindahan gaya dan berbagai poisisi. _*digebuki reader*_

Naruto : "Tidak! Aku di_rape_ banyak orang! . Hika ja-at! _*siap rasenshuriken*_

Sasuke : _*glares ke author ngeluarin kusanagi + chidori*_

Naru lovers : _*ngacung pistol ke author*_

SasuNaru FC: _*siapin gantungan*_

Author : _*glek*_

* * *

Sekian chapter tiga…

Untuk review di chapter dua belum sempet bales, gomenasai… akan Hika bales di chapter depan, semoga cepat juga updatenya. Hehe

Jaa mina-san…

Mohon, R-e-v-i-e-w.

Arigatou gozaimasu… ^^


	4. Temukan!

Dunia Yaoi chapter 4

_Ok. Kita preview dulu chapter selanjutnya karena Authornya baru bisa lanjutin project fict ini. Di chapter 3 Sasuke dan Neji sedang CLBK dan pergi ke MSC milik Kakashi – lebih tepatnya mereka ada di lantai kedua yaitu bar atau tempat minum dan musik berdentum._

_Naruto dan Gaara disibukkan dengan penyambutan Master yang akan mengunjungi mereka, mereka berada di tempat yang sama dengan Iruka, yaitu MSC – lantai tujuh atau lantai paling atas. Lantai ini adalah khusus untuk kantor Kakashi, jadi jangan heran kalau Iruka dan Gaara ada di sini._

_Itachi bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya, yaitu Kisame sekaligus mantan pacarnya, ada kemungkinan mereka akan CLBK juga. Kisame berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha setelah Sasuke dan Neji keluar rumah. Saat itu Madara sedang keluar bersama supir pribadinya._

Yosh! Itu preview kita dari chapter sebelumnya, sekarang kita liat kelanjutannya.

Not bacot lama-lama dan gomenasai sedalam-dalamnya yang udah nunggu chapter ini, hiks… gomenasai… Authornya kelamaan nyemplung ke dunia game dan fandom Anime lainnya jadi jarang berkunjung ke FFN.

Dan selamat, ya! Naruto udah tamat, ya? XD akhirnya~

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto **milik** Masashi Kishimoto**

Fict ini milik saia aka **Shinobi Girl Yaoi** yang sekarang alih nama jadi **Kaizen Katsumoto**

**Warning** : masih sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi mungkin kali ini rate M dihilangkan dulu, ya untuk kepentingan alur cerita.

Ingat, yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Yaoi_ atau _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_ dan yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

**oooOOooo**

Di sebuah ruangan.

Naruto dan Gaara memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah, lantai marmer, pencahayaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Naruto masih sibuk mengamati isi ruangan yang dipenuhi lemari serta baju berserakan dimana-mana. Matanya berhenti pada Gaara yang sedang mengacak sebuah lemari, mengeluarkan sebuah kostum duapasang nekomimi dan neko tail. Gaara memberikan sepasang kepada Naruto dan sepasang lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menerimanya. Menautkan alis pada Gaara tanda tak mengerti.

Seolah tahu jalan pikiran Naruto, Gaara pun menjelaskan. "Itu untuk Naru-chan." Jelasnya singkat.

"Maksudmu aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian. Dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Oh, ya! Jangan lupa, lepas semua pakaianmu –"

" – tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan melepas semua pakaian?"

"Yap! Karena kita akan memakai ini!" Gaara mengeluarkan neko paws dan memberikan pada Naruto, lalu mengambil neko necklace berbandul lonceng berwarna keemasan.

Lucu, sih, tapi untuk pliharaan. Bukan untuk dirinya. Pikir Naruto.

Ia hendak menolak ketika Gaara menyuruhnya mengenakan kostum neko-neko tersebut, namun Gaara sudah menariknya dan melucuti pakaiannya dan memaksa Naruto mengenakan kostum pemberiannya.

Kini, sosok Naruto dan Gaara sudah hilang. Yang tersisa hanya sepasang kucing berambut pirang dengan aksesoris neko berwarna putih dan kucing berambut merah dengan akssoris neko berwarna hitam.

"Miaw~" ucap Gaara membuat Naruto melongo.

Wajah pemuda bergaris di kedua pipinya itu merasa wajahnya terbakar, padahal dingin AC memenuhi ruangan.

"Gaara-chan, aku tak sanggup mengenakan ini."

Naruto memelas. Gaara memperhatikan sahabat barunya.

"Bukannya tadi kamu bilang mau mengambil benda kotakmu itu dan menghubungi Sasuke?" tanya Gaara polos.

Seketika Naruto tersadar. Benar juga apa yang Gaara katakan. Tapi – berkostum neko dengan tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh itu lain halnya. Walaupun yang melihatnya saat ini hanya Gaara, tetap saja dia merasa malu setengah mati. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang tertutupi neko paw.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik kedua tangan Naruto. Menatap safir Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu tertegun oleh emerald Gaara.

Tanpa ia sadari sebuah bibir basah sudah menempel di bibirnya. Gaara menciumnya. Dan lagi dengan wajah datar. Polos tanpa dosa. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda porselen itu. Namun kali ini tindakannya membuat Naruto berhenti memberontak.

"Ayo kita temui Master!" ajak Gaara setelah memberikan kecupan damai agar Naruto tidak memberontak lebih jauh. Naruto hanya diam ketika tangan Gaara meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya menuju pintu keluar.

Kembali. Keduanya menelusuri pintu-pintu seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi ini adalah lantai tujuh?" tanya Naruto mengamati pintu-pintu di samping kanan dan kirinya. Gaara mengangguk.

"Yup! Lantai satu adalah toko mainan, lantai dua tempat bar, lantai tiga hotel, lantai empat penjualan obat, lantai lima tempat transaksi senjata, lantai enam... umm..." Gaara berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah lantai enam tempat penjualan pakaian wanita." jelas Gaara sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang Iruka-_s__an_ jelaskan saat dia pertama kali tiba di tempat ini.

"Dan lantai tujuh?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dan lantai tujuh adalah Markas Rahasia _Master_~" jawab Gaara berseri-seri.

_**-Bruuukk**_

Wajah Gaara menabrak dada bidang seorang lelaki hingga tubuh mungil Gaara terhempas ke belakang sembari mengaduh. "Sa-sakit..."

"Gaara-_c__han_! Kau baik-baik saja?" tangan _tan_ Naruto meraih wajah Gaara hingga pemuda _emerald_ itu beradu pandang dengan _sapphire_ Naruto.

Tampaknya Gaara tak lecet sedikitpun, hanya saja hidungnya agak merah. Naruto membantu sahabat barunya itu untuk berdiri.

"Hmm, menarik sekali. Dua _uke_ manis berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini memakai pakaian erotis... apa kalian _gigolo_ atau semacam – "

_**-Duuaaakkk**_

Belum sempat lelaki bermata _lavender_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaki malangnya sudah beradu dengan injakan kaki Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda pirang berkulit _tan_ itu segera menarik paksa lengan Gaara walaupun sepertinya si empunya malah tampak simpati pada lelaki _lavender_ tersebut.

"Naru-_c__han_ kenapa kau injak kakinya?"

"Berisik! Ayo pergi tinggalkan pria hidung belang itu Gaara-_c__han_!"

Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan melewati tikungan dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan lelaki bertitle _'mesum'_ di mata Naruto itu.

"Gaara... Nama yang sangat manis..." gumamnya pelan sembari menyeringai tanpa sadar.

"_By my side…__"_

_**Pip**_

"_Moshi moshi_? Dengan Neji Hyuuga disini."

"_BAKAAA NEJIII-!"_

Neji buru-buru menyingkirkan _h__and__phone_ dari pendengarannya, lalu mengusap telinganya yang agak berdenging.

"I-iya, Nona," ucap Neji setelah pendengarannya dirasa telah kembali normal.

"_Baka Hentai! Dimana kau sekarang? Ambilkan uang yang dikirim ayah di tempat Kakashi-__s__an seperti biasa! sekarang! Aku belanja banyak barang di lantai enam! Cepat kemari, aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu la-"_

_**Pip**_

Terpaksa Neji mematikan _h__and__phone_nya. Menghela napas. Selalu saja begini kalau kembali ke Konoha City. Satu hal yang tak Neji sukai ketika kembali ke Kota kelahirannya adalah karena dia harus tinggal satu atap dengan adik sepupunya yang bernotabene cerewetnya minta ampun – _Hinata Hyuuga_.

"Lebih baik aku segera menemui Kakashi-_s__an_ sebelum ditelpon untuk yang ketiga kalinya." bisik Neji bergidik ngeri. "Kemudian menemui Hinata, lalu kembali lagi ke pelukan Sasu-_c__han_~ mungkin sekarang dia sudah rindu padaku~" gumam Neji kelewat _Pe-De_.

**oooOOooo**

_In other side_

_Lantai enam MSC__ – __ Toko Baju Wanita_

Seorang gadis memakai gaun pendek selutut sedang sibuk memilih aksesoris untuk rambut _indigo_ gelapnya. Perpaduan warna _gothic_ hitam-putih pada pakaiannya membuatnya terlihat _epic_ dibanding gadis-gadis yang juga berbelanja di sekitar situ, sebut saja dia Hinata Hyuuga – _adik sepupu Neji Hyuuga_ .

Gadis itu sedang memakai sebuah bando senada dengan pakaiannya ke kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan bando ini? Apa sekarang sudah cocok dengan dandananku?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis lain di sebelahnya.

"Umm... iya, Nona." jawab gadis berbaju _maid gothic_ bercampur aksesoris _pink_ sesuai dengan warna rambutnya – _Sakura Haruno_.

"Sakura, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ini gaun yang Nona pesan untuk acara pernikahan Neji-_s__an_ dan Sasuke-_k__un_." jawab Sakura menunjukkan sebuah gaun.

"_Tsk_, benar juga. Mereka akan menikah, tapi bahkan waktunya belum ditentukan," Hinata mengambil alih gaun dari tangan _maid_nya. "Oh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku dengan dengan sebutan _'Nona'_, cukup _'Hinata'_ saja seperti biasa."

"Tapi Nona, ini 'kan tempat umum, tidak pantas kalau saya memanggil majikan saya menggunakan namanya langsung."

"Haaah..." Hinata menghela napas berat. "Baiklah-baiklah! Kau menang."

Gadis _indigo_ itu pergi meninggalkan _maid_nya dengan tampang kusut.

**ooooOOOoooo**

_In other side_

_Lantai dua__ – __ Bar_

Sasuke meneguk gelas jumbo berisi alkohol kelimanya. Wajahnya sudah mulai bersemu. Suhu tubuhnyapun mulai memanas. Sementara di ujung pintu masuk, tampak seorang pria berambut perak berbaju kimono motif tengkorak putih berjalan dari pintu masuk. Di belakangnya tampak seorang wanita cantik berkimono ungu motif bunga kamelia putih.

_Sasuke POV_

_Ahh... pusing sekali rasanya disini. Musik begitu keras. Pandanganku juga mulai tak jelas, dan yang terpenting tak ada Dobe disini. Disisiku. Lalu dimana lagi si bocah Hyuuga itu? Dia mengajakku kesini tapi setelah menerima telpon dari seorang cewek dia langsung lenyap bagai ditelan bumi._

_Sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk pulang? Aku sudah tidak napsu lagi untuk minum. Minum juga tak menghilangkan kecemasaku pada Dobe yang hilang._

_Kupaksakan kakiku melangkah walaupun berat rasanya. Aku ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini! Sial! Sial! Si-_

_**Bruuukkk**_

_Akh! Aku menabrak sesuatu__ – __ entah apa itu. Kakiku kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi sebuah tangan meraih kerah bajuku hingga membuatku kembali berdiri tegak._

_Huft, kurasa aku harus berterima kas-_

"Brengsek! Menyingkirlah, bocah!"

_Mataku terbelalak kaget. Apa barusan aku berpikir untuk berterima kasih? Sepertinya akan kuurungkan niat baikku tersebut. Seorang pria beriris emerald menatap tajam kearahku. Akupun balas menatapnya tajam. Emerald meet onyx. Pandangannya benar-benar ingin mendominasi diantara kami berdua_.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh? Apa kau ingin menantangku, bocah Uchiha?" ujar pria itu.

_Ia memperkuat cengkeramannya di kerah bajuku. Pria yang menjengkelkan! Ku hempaskan kedua tangannya yang sedang mencengkeram kerah bajuku. Tampak dia agak terkejut dengan sikapku barusan._

"Berani sekali kau menyebutku 'bocah'? kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa seenaknya begitu!" _bentakku kesal._

_Kulihat pria berkimono motif tengkorak itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam baju kimononya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu. Tapi seorang wanita berkimono motif bunga kamelia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tampanya mereka bukan orang biasa._

"Sudahlah Kimimaro, kau ingat apa yang diperintahkan '_Master_' 'kan? Kita harus segera mengamankan anak itu." _ujar wanita itu menenangkan sembari tersenyum manis. Orang yang dipanggilnya Kimimaro akhirnya menurut. _

_Kali ini mereka berdua melewatiku begitu saja. Namun, saat melewatiku, Kimimaro memasang ibu jari nya secara terbalik kearahku. Cih, kuangkat kedua jari tengahku untuk membalasnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dariku._

_End Sasuke POV_

Kimimaro dan rekannya melewati Sasuke.

"Sebisa mungkin jangan membuat keributan disini, itu perintah _'Master'_ apa kau ingat?" tanya wanita berkimono bunga kamelia itu tenang.

"Ya." Balas Kimimaro pelan. "Walaupun aku sangat membenci para Uchiha." bisiknya pelan. Guren hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

**oooOOOooo**

_In other side_

_Lantai tujuh__ –__ Kantor Kakashi serta Markas Rahasia Master_

Kakashi sedang duduk sendirian di kursi kerjanya, tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel yang baru saja berdering. Di layarnya tertera jelas nama _'Master'_.

"_Kakashi, bagaimana keadaan Naru-__c__han?"_

"Dia baik-baik saja, Master. Sekarang dia sedang bersama Gaara-_c__han_"

"_Hmm... anak yang kusuruhkau membelinya dari pelelangan Uchiha itu?"_

"I-iya, maaf aku seenaknya mempertemukan mereka berdua. Tapi karena mereka berdua seumuran jadi kupikir mereka akan menjadi teman baik."

"_Umpft, hahaha santai saja Kakashi, aku tak keberatan kok kalau mereka bertema__n, justru malah lebih bagus jika Gaara dan Naru-chan bisa berteman__."_

"Huf," Kakashi menghela napas lega.

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah menyuruh Kimimaro untuk menjaga Naru-_c__han_. Kudengar para _'Tikus Uchiha'_ datang ke tempatmu untuk merebutnya dari kita."

"Eh? Jadi para _Uchiha_ sudah datang berkunjung? Menarik sekali." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Ya, jangan lengah. Beberapa anak buahku saja hampir berkhianat jika saja tak ada Kimimaro. Dia adalah bawahan terpercayaku. Baiklah, aku tutup dulu telponnya, ada teman lama yang mengunjungiku,"

"Baiklah, _Master_. Terima kasih."

_**Pip**_

Kakashi menutup telponnya. Terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang pintu kantornya. "Hmm, masuklah, Neji. Kau tak perlu menguping disitu."

_Hening sesaat._

_**Cklek**_

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang masuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ehehe ketahuan, ya?" ujarnya basa-basi.

"Kemarilah, ini koper titipan pamanmu untuk Hinata."

Kakashi menunjuk koper hitam di atas meja kerjanya. Neji mengangguk.

"Oh, iya, Kakashi-_s__an_ telpon tadi –"

" – _Master_," potong Kakashi cepat. "Dia menitipkan seorang anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki di sini sampai keadaan aman. Tapi tampaknya komplotan _Uchiha_ sudah tahu kalau Naruto ada disini dan mereka sekarang sedang mengincarnya." sambung Kakashi.

Neji menautkan alis.

"Tapi tenang saja, Master sudah menyuruh Kimimaro kemari untuk mengamankan Naruto." lanjut pria berambut perak itu santai.

Neji berjalan menuju meja kerja Kakashi. _'Tapi sampai si penembak jitu itu diturunkan langsung oleh Master. Dia pasti serius ingin melindungi Naruto.'_

"Oh, ya, ya~ semua jadi rumit ketika kau mencintai salah satu keluarga _Uchiha_." sahut Neji sembari mengambil koper hitam dari meja Kakashi, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Pria berambut perak itu berusaha mencerna ucapan Neji.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencari informasi mengenai anak bernama _'Gaara'_ karena Kau menyebutnya tadi di telpon. Tapi, sepertinya pembicaraan tentang Naruto Uzumaki lebih menarik. Dia anak yang penting bagi _Master_, ya?" tanya Neji tersenyum kecil.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Sejujurnya aku tak tahu pasti apa hubungan antara _Master_ dan Naruto Uzumaki dan kenapa para _Uchiha_ mengincarnya." ujar Kakashi. "Tapi bukankah kau sendiri juga bagian dari para _Uchiha_ itu? Jadi kau pasti lebih tahu alasan kenapa para _Uchiha_ mengincar Naruto."

"Entahlah. Aku memang menjadi bagian dari _Uchiha_, tapi itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku masih bersama Sasu-_c__han_. Sedangkan sekarang sepertinya Sasu-_c__han_ sudah berubah. Tak ada alasan lagi bagiku menjadi bagian dari _Uchiha_."

Kakashi nenatap Neji serius, lalu menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa sekarang kau netral dan tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan _Uchiha_?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Bingo!" Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan mengatakan semua ini padaku. Tapi akan kuberi Kau satu nasehat, jangan terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan orang lain, Neji. Kau bisa kena getahnya nanti." ujar Kakashi sebijak mungkin.

"Sebenarnya aku mencampuri urusan orang lain bukan tanpa alasan." balas Neji. "Aku berbicara seperti ini juga karena aku menginginkan _'sesuatu'_ darimu."

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Kakashi mulai kesal.

"Gaara."

Kakashi menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya._ Jadi sedari tadi dia ngomong cuma menginginkan anak itu?_

"Bagaimana kalau kuberikan Gaara padamu dengan syarat kau tak usah ikut campur atau memberi informasi apapun pada para _Uchiha_ tentang Naruto dan _Master_." tawar Kakashi. Senyum terkembang di bibir Neji.

"Lagi pula aku membeli Gaara menggunakan uang _Master_, jadi anggap saja itu _'hadiah'_ dari _Master_ untukmu."

"Okey! _Deal_!" potong Neji sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi, Neji, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan melindungi Gaara apapun yang terjadi."

"Tenang saja. Tanpa berjanjipun aku akan melindungi si manis itu walau apapun yang terjadi. Jaa."

_**Cklek**_

Seorang pria pemilik luka vertikal di hidungnya membuka pintu kantor Kakashi, bertepatan saat Neji menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Eh? Neji?"

Pria berambut coklat panjang berkuncir kuda itu agak terkejut ketika melihat Neji di Kantor Kakashi-_nya_.

"Oh? Hai, Iruka-_s__an_! Lama tak jumpa. Aku baru saja mau keluar." ucap Neji segera keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya menarik ikat rambut Iruka hingga membuat pria itu berambut coklat itu kelabakan dibuatnya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kakashi yang juga kelabakan menahan _'sesuatu'_ ketika melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang agak berbeda.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang." ujar Neji terakhir kalinya.

Setelahnya pintu ruang kerja Kakashi ditutup diikuti suara debaman kecil. Beberapa menit berikutnya terdengar suara desahan serta erangan mencurigakan dari dalam. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil.

**oooOOOooo**

_Lantai enam- Penjualan Pakaian Wanita_

"Huft, kemana bocah itu pergi?"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang celingukan diantara rak pakaian wanita yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Konbanwa Neji-_s__an_."

Sebuah suara berasal dari belakang Neji membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Pemuda beriris _lavender_ itu menengok dan mendapati seorang _maid_ bersurai _pink_ tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oh, Sakura-_c__han_. Apa kau tahu dimana Hinata berada?"

"Aku disini! Kenapa Kau lama sekali! Aku sampai bosan menunggumu!" celoteh seorang gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Sakura.

Gadis beraksesoris _gothic_ itu maju selangkah demi selangkah hingga berhadapan tepat di depan Neji. _Lavender_nya menyipit mengintimidasi kakak sepupunya tersebut. Membuat Neji agak berkeringat dingin.

"A-ada apa melihatku begitu?" tanya Neji gugup.

"Kau pasti habis ketemu Sasu-_c__han_?" tebak Hinata lebih tepat seperti sedang mengintrogasi pencuri.

"Hee? Tentu saja. Dia ada di lantai dua, kok."

"Yang bener? Kalau gitu bantu aku dan Sakura bawa belanjaan. Lalu kita segera ke bawah untuk menemui Sasu-_c__han_!"

Hinata langsung menarik lengan kakak sepupunya untuk berkeliling mengambili barang belanjaannya.

"Haah…" Neji hanya dapat menghela napas berat.

**oooOOOooo**

_Lantai tujuh- Naruto dan Gaara menuju tempat kerja Kakashi untuk bertemu Master_

Dua orang pemuda berjalan melewati lorong-lorong serta berbagai pintu di kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Ehem... Gaara-_c__han_, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Iya? Ada apa, Naru-_c__han_?"

"Begini, aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Tapi, tetap ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dia merasa agak aneh kenapa pemuda polos seperti Gaara bisa berada di tempat yang menurutnya berbahaya seperti ini? Apalagi tadi ada lelaki hidung belang yang mengatai mereka dengan sebutan _'gigolo'_ walaupun pakaian yang mereka gunakan sangat sesuai dengan sebutan itu, menurut Naruto sebutan itu terlalu kasar dan lelaki hidung belang tadi meengatakannya dengan begitu santai.

"Hmm, apa Naru-_c__han_ benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya balik pemuda _emerald_ itu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu mengangguk mantap. Diikuti helaan napas Gaara ditambah sebuah senyum simpel dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat Naruto tertegun sesaat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai dari dari tempat Sirkus Keliling!" ujar Gaara riang sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Naruto harus bercengo-ria.

_Flash back_

Delapan tahun yang lalu, saat Gaara berusia tujuh tahun. Dia bekerja di sebuah Sirkus Keliling. Gaara adalah tontonan yang paling diminati dalam sirkus tersebut dan dikenal dengan sebutan _'emerald'_. Itu karena keindahan iris mata yang membuatnya banyak diminati penonton. Tak hanya itu, keindahan tubuhnya yang tanpa cacat juga tak luput sebagai bagian dari tontonan para pengunjung sirkus.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, Sirkus Keliling milik majikan Gaara singgah di Konoha City. Saat itu Itachi, Sasuke, dan Madara tak sengaja menonton pertunjukan sirkus. Disana untuk pertama kalinya Itachi bertemu Gaara. Itachipun memutuskan untuk membeli Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Gaara tinggal di sebuah apartement bersama Itachi. Gaara amat menyayangi Itachi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, lama kelamaan Itachi mulai jarang mengunjungi apartement dan Gaarapun tinggal sendirian. Mengetahui hal itu Madara kemudian mulai berkunjung untuk mendekati Gaara yang tinggal sendirian di apartementnya. Tak hanya berkunjung, kadang Madara malah menyiksa Gaara agar melupakan Itachi.

Selain itu, Madarapun berusaha membujuk Itachi agar menjual Gaara di pelelangan ilegal milik keluarga Uchiha karena Gaara merupakan objek yang jarang sekali ada serta memiliki harga jual tinggi. Itachipun menyetujui hal itu tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara.

"Itachi sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Itulah kata terakhir yang Gaara dengar dari Madara sebelum dia dibawa paksa menuju pelelangan illegal milik Uchiha. Tentunya Gaara tak mau percaya kata-kata Madara, meskipun Itachi sendiri tak mengatakan langsung pada Gaara alasan mengapa ia menjualnya. Gaara tetap yakin bahwa pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa Itachi melakukannya. Mana mungkin pria sebaik Itachi setuju untuk menjualnya.

Pelelangan terjadi dan Kakashi berhasil membeli Gaara atas perintah _Master_. Itachi berharap itu menajadi jalan terbaik untuk Gaaara, walaupun mereka mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi, dengan begitu Gaara jadi terlepas dari cengkraman Madara.

Selanjutnya Gaara dibawa ke Mangekyou Sharingan Corporation agar tetap aman di tempat Kakashi.

_End Flash back_

Keheningan terjadi setelah Gaara menceritakan masa lalunya. Gaara terdiam, tak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Begitu pula Naruto. Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Disaat yang sama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka bedua.

"Oi! Kakuzu! Aku yang menemukannya terlebih dulu, jadi nanti kau harus tepati janjimu!"

"Kita menemukannya bersamaan, jadi kita seri, Hidan."

"Apah?! Ka-kau curang sekali!"

Seorang pria berambut perak cepak memukuli tubuh pria lain yang berada di sampingnya, walaupun yang mendapatkan pukulan sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Ayo tangkap mereka!" seru si rambut perak semangat.

"Bodoh. Kita hanya mendapat perintah untuk menangkap yang rambut pirang. Selain itu, biarkan saja."

"Cih, merepotkan saja!" gerutu si perak agak kesal.

Gaara melihat mereka, matanya membulat seketika. _'Mereka adalah orang-orang dari pelelangan Uchiha! Sedang apa mereka ada di sini?'_ batin Gaara agak terkejut. Ia segera menarik lengan Naruto untuk kabur. Gaara merasa akan terjadi hal buruk jika sampai mereka tertangkap. Tidak. Yang mereka incar adalah Naruto. Jadi dia harus melindungi Naruto. Hal itu sama seperti yang Kakashi perintahkan kemarin sebelum Naruto datang. Bahwa dia tak boleh membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Naru-_c__han_! Masuk lift!" seru Gaara menarik lengan Naruto agar memasuki lift.

"Hahh... Ada apa ini sebenarnya Gaara-_c__han_?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Mereka orang-orang dari pelelangan. Dan mereka mengincarmu!" jawab Gaara sembari mengambil napas.

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kita ke lantai enam saja. Disana banyak orang karena disitu pusat perbelanjaan. Selain itu, kita harus ganti baju agar tak terlalu mencolok." jelas Gaara sembari menunjuk penampilan mereka berdua yang terlihat terlalu mencolok dan terbuka.

Naruto nyaris lupa dengan penampilan memalukannya karena Gaara sendiri tampak biasa-biasa saja mengenakan kostum seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Mereka kabur!"

Seorang pria cepak menendang sebuah lift yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia mendecak kesal lalu melirik rekannya yang dia sebut curang tadi malah pergi menjauhi lift.

"Oi!? Mau kemana kau Kakuzu?"

"Lewat tangga. Mereka pasti ke lantai enam karena di situ tempat yang paling ramai."

"He? Begitukah? Kupikir mereka akan langsung ke lantai bawah dan kabur..." Hidan berusaha berpikir.

"Mereka tak akan bisa keluar dari MSC ini, lagi pula di bawah juga sudah ada Zetsu yang mengawasi. Yang lainnya akan kusuruh langsung ke lantai dua untuk menangkap mereka. Ayo cepat!"

"O-oe tunggu aku Kakuzu!"

Kedua orang itupun menuruni tangga untuk mencapai lantai enam.

**oooOOOooo**

_Lantai enam__ – __ Pusat Perbelanjaan Pakaian Wanita_

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang membawa segunung belanjaan milik adik sepupunya.

"Neji! Kau lama sekali!" gerutu seorang gadis _gothic_ beriris _lavender_.

Seorang cowok yang merasa bernama Neji hanya dapat berjalan tanpa suara mengikuti kedua gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kurasa anda sedikit keterlaluan, Nona." tegur seorang _maid_ yang berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Biarkan saja. Salah sendiri dia membuatku menunggu lama tadi." gadis indigo itu manyun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lift. Ketika ketiganya sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu lift, tepat saat Naruto dan Gaara keluar dari dalam lift. Melihat penampilan dua orang yang berpakaian terbuka membuat Hinata dan Sakura terkejut serta menutup kedua mata mereka. Walau Hinata sebenarnya ingin mengintip, tapi darah keluarga baik-baik yang dimilikinya membuatnya harus terpaksa menutup mata.

"Oi kalian berdua yang tadi 'kan?" tanya Neji menunjuk kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Pria hidung belang!" seru Naruto agak terkejut. Begitu pula Gaara, namun bedanya Gaara tidak berteriak seheboh Naruto.

"Naru-_c__han_! Ayo kita segera pergi!"

Gaara langsung menarik lengan Naruto agar segera berlari ke tempat yang aman. Banyak orang di sini, pasti akan sulit ditemukan.

"Hoi! Tunggu, Gaara!" panggil Neji membuangi barang belanjaan yang ia bawa dan berlari mengejar kedua pemuda setengah _naked_ tadi.

Setelah kepergian ketiga pemuda tadi, kini hanya menyisakan Hinata dan Sakura sendirian.

"Nona, bagaimana ini?"

"Grrrr..." tampak aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh Hinata. Sakura nyaris bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Ahh~ bagaimana kalau kita membeli kue di lantai bawah sambil menunggu Neji-_s__an_ kembali?" hibur Sakura agak merinding.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu~ ayo kita beli kue dulu Sakura-_chan_~" sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir mungil gadis _gothic_ itu.

Mereka berduapun menuju lantai dua karena disana satu-satunya tempat yang menyediakan makanan.

.

.

.

Kembali melihat keadaan Naruto dan Gaara. Keduanya kini sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian yang pas dengan mereka. Gaara mengambil sebuah kaos oblong hitam dan sebuah _hotpants_ di atas lutut, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih memakai jaket _orange_ dan celana selutut. Kini penampilan mereka sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Naruto menatap kearah Gaara.

"Kita ke lantai bawah lalu keluar dari sini," jawab Gaara agak ragu. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kita akan berhasil melewati para orang-orang pelelangan itu."

Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara pelan. "Tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya." ujarnya tersenyum kecil. Gaara menatapnya, lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Iya! Ayo kita pergi." ajak Gaara setelah mengambil sebuah topi hitam dan dipakaianya. Narutopun mengenakan tudung pada jaketnya sehingga wajah mereka tak begitu terlihat.

Mereka berjalan senormal mungkin dan berbaur dengan orang-orang yang berbelanja di sana.

"Oi! Kakuzu! Tunggu aku!" teriak seorang pria berambut cepak mengejar pria lain yang berpakaian tertutup.

"Kau lama." komentar Kakuzu santai.

Keduanya berjalan menelusuri jalan pusat perbelanjaan sembari mengamati sekitar. Sementara di arah berlawanan Gaara menarik lengan Naruto agar berhenti sejenak.

"Naru-_c__han_, kita pergi menuju lift. Kita pergi ke lantai paling bawah, lalu kabur." bisik Gaara pelan. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka bedua berjalan menuju lift, tapi tiba-tiba kedua orang bernama Kakuzu dan Hidan sudah menghadang mereka bedua di depan lift.

"Me-mereka... sejak kapan menemukan kita?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hahaha! Walau penampilan kalian berbeda tapi karena kalian laki-laki jadi mudah untuk dilihat. Apalagi ini pusat perbelanjaan wanita yang isinya wanita semua." jelas Hidan bangga.

"Sudahlah, tak usah menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting begitu." potong Kakuzu. "Langsung tangkap yang rambut pirang."

"Memerintahku seenaknya begitu, dasar!"

"Naru-_c__han_, cepat pergi! Biar aku yang menghadang mereka berdua!" seru Gaara dari depan Naruto.

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Mereka mengincarmu, kalau Kau sampai tertangkap mungkin kau tak akan bisa bertemu Sasuke yang kau ceritakan tadi." ujar Gaara serius. _Selain itu aku harus mengikuti apa yang Kakashi-__s__an katakan, bahwa aku harus melindungi Naru-__c__han.__ Demi 'Master'_

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya. '_Maafkan aku Gaara-__c__han...'_

_**TBC**_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Omake :**_

Scen ketika Gaara menabrak Neji tanpa sengaja

"Hmm, menarik sekali. Dua _uke_ manis berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini memakai pakaian erotis... apa kalian _gigolo_ atau semacam-"

"Naru-_c__han_, _gigolo_ itu apa?" tanya Gaara polos.

Naruto _sweaatdrop_. "Tunggu, jangan Kau suruh aku menjelaskan hal seperti itu..." ucap Naruto nyaris pasrah.

"Ayo jelaskan, Naru-_c__han_! Jelaskan!" pinta Gaara merengek.

"Jadi _gigolo_ itu-blablabla..." jelas Naruto sekenanya.

"Tunggu, dulu... kenapa aku malah dikacangin!?"

Nejipun pundung di pojokan.

**oooOOOooo**

Masih di scen yang sama

"Jadi begitulah artinya gigolo. Bagaimana? Kau sudah paham?" tanya Naruto bangga karena dapat menjelaskan panjang lebar. Diikuti gelengan kepala merah milik Gaara serta mata polosnya.

Narutopun ber-gubrak-ria.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak terima dari tadi dikacangin!" seru Neji membuat duo _uke_ menoleh ke arahnya. "Dengar, kalau Kau ingin tahu artinya _gigolo_…" ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Gaara tampak serius dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo kita pesan kamar!"

**BUAAAGHH**

Dalam hitungan detik wajah tampan nan mesum Neji sudah membiru terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto.

**000ooo000**

_Hanya maaf yang dapat saya sampaikan pada seluruh pembaca fict ini… _

_Hontou ni gomenasai…_

_Bocoran chapter selanjutnya adalah hint NejixGaara, tak lupa SasukexNaruto yang kembali dipertemukan!_

_Ada dipihak siapakah Kimimaro dan Guren? _

_Maaf, tapi 'Master' bukan Orochimaru, karena Orochimaru tetap jadi sensei, dan perannya adalah sensei mesum. Titik. XDD_


End file.
